Kissing Boys and Youkai
by demonluver821
Summary: Okay! Introducing Caitlyn-sama and Reena-sama! We're both major fangirls who write stories about ourselves for fun so... It's Reena/Sasshomaru and Caitlyn/Kouga time! . This story also has hints of Inuyasha/Kagome, and Sango/Miroku. Enjoy!
1. Getting Together and Fuzzy Handcuffs!

**Caitlyn: Alrighty then! Let's start the story!**

**Reena: KK! So there were two pretty girls, one hanyou the other human, and they lived together in a house. And NO we are not lesbians!!!**

**Caitlyn: *sticks out toungue* Eww no…**

**Reena: And we have two friends, Sango and Kagome.**

**Caitlyn: Kagome's our friend, Sango lives here.**

**Reena: …and she's our friend. Anywho… there are also four boys.**

**Caitlyn: You're mistaken… there are three boys and one hunk of wolf.**

**Reena: *rolls on the floor in laughter* You… looked so serious… hahahaha when you… haha… said that.**

**Caitlyn: *death glare that would rival Sesshomaru's***

**Reena: Um… ok here's the story!!!!!! *Runs for life***

The doorbell rang suddenly. Caitlyn looked up from her book. "It's your turn, I answered it last time remember?"

Reena sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know!" She made her way to the door and opened it to a listless figure that she was sure was once her friend Kagome. "Wow Kags. What happened to you?"

She looked up and smiled a desperate smile. "Hi Reena-san. Umm do you mind if I stay over a little bit I have a problem that I can't exactly take home without signing my death warrant... so?"

Reena's brow furrowed. "Umm, ok what's your big secret?" Kagome smiled and pulled a mud covered, black haired, brown eyed mystery boy that was tied up to a short rope that started from her hand to his wrists.

Caitlyn peered over Reena's shoulder. "Wow it's human this time." Reena couldn't help but laugh while Kagome sent a look that could kill straight at Caitlyn.

"So can we stay or not?" Reena pushed the door open further and let them in. The limp figure that followed was covered in mud, and listlessly followed Kags up the stairs. Reena winced as the door slammed.

"You're welcome!" She yelled after them. Caitlyn sighed and returned to her book.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Reena grinned. "Your turn." Caitlyn groaned and put her book down. Reena took a flying leap over the couch and picked up the book and looked at it. "Another romance novel?"

"Shut up..." Caitlyn muttered as she opened the door.

"He touched her breasts and smiled as she sighed 'You like it like this don't you?'" Reena quoted from the book, tail wagging.

"Urm..." Caitlyn turned to find Kouga staring at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked him.

Kouga sniffed the air. "Where's Kagome?" Caitlyn and Reena looked at each other.

Reena chuckled and walked over to Kouga. "Wrong question and... good luck."

Kouga's ears perked up. "What do you..." He made eye contact with the seething human. "Oh..."

Caitlyn's hand rolled into a fist. "Baka!" She yelled, punching him unconscious.

Reena looked at the wolf youkai lying on the floor. "Nice work..." She muttered. Caitlyn glared down at Kouga before grabbing Reena's hand.

"Come on, let's see what Kagome's doing with this one..." She said as she pulled Reena up the stairs.

"Caitlyn!" The hanyou struggling lightly. "I don't want to know what she's doing!! It's her room!!!" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Ugh, FINE!" Reena stomped up the stairs, with Caitlyn following happily.

The two girls came to the door. "Here it is..." Reena began. Caitlyn quickly pulled her into the room and forced Reena to hide in the closet with her. "What the Hell are you-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" Caitlyn covered Reena's mouth and they both watched silently. Reena's face began to turn pink from loss of breath. Her eyes widened with the sudden realization of who this human was. Reena lightly bit Caitlyn's hand making Caitlyn let her go. "Damnit, what the hell are you-?"

Reena cut an angry Caitlyn off. "Dude, do you know who that is?!" Reena whispered into Caitlyn's ear. Caitlyn shook her head no. "Inuyasha! Remember???"

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "That psycho???" Reena nodded. "Hot damn, I knew he had a thing for Kagome! Shut up and listen!"

Reena growled low at Caitlyn. "It's not him I'm worried about!"

Caitlyn stared at her friend then smirked. "You like his brother still... don't you?"

Reena's teeth started to grow. "Don't tempt me human." Reena made a dash for the door and made it before anyone saw it happen. Caitlyn sighed and continued to watch the two lovebirds silently.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered. "Why'd you take me here?"

Kagome smiled. "Cause I wanted to be alone with you... for just one night..."

Inuyasha blushed. "Wont your parents get worried?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah they think I'm at a sleepover."

Inuyasha sighed. "So we're alone now, huh?"

Kags nodded. "Yeah..." Kagome laughed. "It's funny whenever we're like this someone always comes in. I was almost certain that Caitlyn would want to be here!"

Caitlyn held her breath. Inuyasha laughed. "Hell no she's reading one of her kinky romance novels! She won't bother us!" Caitlyn breathed out, slightly pissed off.

"So, we're alone?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah... What do you wanna do?" Kagome giggled.

"Nothing, I guess I wasn't thinking..." She gazed up at him. "You look really cute as a human Inu."

He blushed. "Y-You think so?" He asked her as their faces moved closer together.

"Y-Yeah..." Kagome muttered as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha closed his in turn as their lips moved closer and closer.

'Damnit, it's about time!' Caitlyn thought as Inuyasha and Kagome were a hairbreadth apart. Suddenly, an all to-familiar voice sounded down the hall. She looked quickly up at the love birds and realized they didn't hear it and made her way silently to the door.

Caitlyn glanced over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha and Kagome's first kiss. She sighed happily and turned in time to punch Kouga in the face and close the door behind her. Kouga held his nose as he laid crippled on the floor of the opposite wall.

"Wench... what was that for?!"

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you calling wench!" Reena watched from the stairs, wincing with every blow. She finally interceded and pulled a fussing Caitlyn down the stairs and into the living room.

"Stay." She ordered and returned to see if the wolf demon was still breathing. Satisfied, she dragged his carcass into Caitlyn's room and locked it, windows and all. She came back down the stairs and threw the key to Caitlyn.

Making her way to the kitchen, Reena began to work on a late night snack, then froze. The hair on her neck rose, she blinked and turned slowly around. She came face to face with Sesshomaru.

Caitlyn surveyed the electricity between the full and half-breed. She couldn't help but smile. '_Ah, sweet revenge...' _Caitlyn thought happily.

"Sesshomaru... what a... surprise." Reena managed to say.

He bowed his head slightly in return to the greeting. "Reena." He looked around hesitantly. "Have you happened to see where Kagome dragged my bastard brother?"

Caitlyn saw Reena tense up at the word bastard. "No." She answered shortly.

Sesshomaru's glance came heavily on Reena. He took the two strides too close the distance between them. "I know your lying."

Reena glared at him. "So what if I am? I'm just a bastard like your brother, what do you care if I'm lying?"

Caitlyn's eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru go rigid. "I didn't call you a bastard Reena."

"Close enough." He sighed, letting his head rest against the cupboard above her head.

"I didn't mean it in that context, I just meant it in his behavior, you ungrateful wench." Reena glared sharply and slapped him across the face. Sesshomaru blinked and gingerly touched his face.

'Shit, I'm dead!' Reena thought. Sesshomaru raised his hand and Reena closed her eyes in fear. He brought his hand to the back of her head and smacked it slightly. Reena grunted as she fell forward, unintentionally kissing Sesshomaru in the process.

Her eyes snapped open as she stood, paralyzed, unwanting to move. Surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru was frozen as well. He was somehow unable to muster the willpower to step away. Slowly, his eyes closed. Reena watched as he did so, the sight of him and the feel of his lips against hers sent a throbbing ache through her. She leaned in slightly and found him leaning into her. Reena sighed happily and unintentionally, a blush colored her face.

Caitlyn watched, amazed. Then sighed like the hopeless romantic she was. A sudden yelling interrupted the kiss and both Sesshomaru and Reena winced at the noise.

"Caitlyn... go shut up your man please!" Sesshomaru growled in agreement then turned back to Reena. Reena blushed a deeper red. Caitlyn sighed and made her way up the stairs, looking back just in time to see Sesshomaru pick up Reena and kiss her as he took her to the couch.

Caitlyn looked back at the door that was making the most noise and quickly unlocked it. Kouga lay thrashing on the bed, wrists tied to the bedposts. Caitlyn couldn't help but smile. She stepped into the room and closed the door. "Kouga, quit your racket..." She muttered, suppressing her smile and walking towards him.

Kouga stopped moving, panting slightly, and watched Caitlyn. She sat on the edge of the bed and glared at him. Kouga blinked, suddenly fearful of what she might do. "What... what the hell are you...?"

Caitlyn leaned forward so that she was lying on top of him. "You almost ruined everything, baka!" She shouted at him.

Kouga blinked. "What the Hell are you talking about, wench?" Caitlyn growled and kneed him in the nuts. Kouga grunted and closed his eyes in pain.

"I'm talking about Inuyasha and Kagome, you bastard! I've been waiting for a damn year for those two to finally kiss and you," She slapped him upside the head. "almost," Another slap. "ruined," And again. "EVERYTHING!" She slapped his cheek this time. "Baka!"

Kouga stared at her in surprise. "You mean... Inuyasha's finally fallen for her?" He sighed and rested his head back on the pillow. "That's a relief..."

Caitlyn stared dubiously at him. "What?"

Kouga sighed. "It's true I love Kagome but she wanted Inuyasha... I was just hoping she'd want me if I hung around." Then he smiled. "And besides it's fun torturing the little pup."

Caitlyn blinked. "You mean... that this whole time... that you were just playing around?!"

Kouga grinned. "Yep."

Caitlyn growled. "YOU JACKASS!!!" She slapped him again. "Working me up all this time, when you were never really serious?! I can't believe you!"

Kouga blinked. "Sorry...?" He mumbled questioningly.

Caitlyn groaned and jumped off of the bed. "I cant believe this! Here I was getting all jealous!" She headed for the door. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to fall in love with you!" She shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

Kouga stared at it for a few seconds, dumbfounded. Then he regained his senses. "Caitlyn! CAITLYN! Damnit Caitlyn, untie me!!!"

Sesshomaru looked up from the sleeping Reena to see the fuming human. "What happened with Kouga?"

Caitlyn plopped down on a chair. "He was faking it. He was fucking faking it!!!"

Sesshomaru covered Reena's delicate ears. "Well he seems to need you right now."

"Feh, let the baka be." Sesshomaru chuckled. Suddenly the yelling got louder and everyone looked to the stairs and realized that Kouga had disassembled the bed.

"Caitlyn hear me out! I thought you were in love with someone else!" He paused to pant. "I didn't know it was me!" Caitlyn looked at him, he was standing there, hands behind him, attached to the bed frame. Sweat had matted his hair to his face, his light blue eyes, hesitantly waiting on her response.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Kouga blinked. "What?"

Caitlyn growled. "HELLO? IS THE AREA BETWEEN YOUR EARS COMPLETELY EMPTY?!"

Reena awoke with a start. "Wha-"

Sesshomaru growled at Caitlyn. "Baka." His hands ran down Reena's face, trying to reassure her back to sleep.

Reena stopped his hand. "What happened?" Sesshomaru sighed and relaxed into the couch.

"Kouga just found out that Caitlyn's been in love with him and Caitlyn just found out that he didn't really want Kagome so yeah they're still fighting..." Reena sighed and relaxed into Sesshomaru's chest without thinking then jumped into a sitting position.

"So umm... how come you're still tied to the bed posts Kouga?" Reena stood up and walked over to him.

Kouga glared at her. "What do you mean?" Reena smirked and pulled one string and watched as the bed posts fell to the ground.

Kouga blinked. "It was... string?"

Reena sighed. "Yes my fur brained friend... string." Kouga growled at her and made a jump at her. Reena easily dodged and pushed him into Caitlyn. Out of nowhere two hands caught Reena around the waist, pulling her easily into his lap.

"Sesshomaru..." She growled, struggling to get away. He merely held her tighter. "Can't... breathe...!" She muttered. Sesshomaru quickly let her go. In turn, Reena grabbed his fluff and wrapped herself and Sesshomaru in it. She snuggled happily into his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. Sighing happily, she felt sleep take her once more...

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Reena jolted back into consciousness.

"What?" She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru growling at Caitlyn and Kouga. Kouga was still on top of Caitlyn, taking all the blows she delt him.

Finally he was able to pin her down. "Caitlyn I know you don't believe me, but I do like you. Kagome has Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru has Reena." Sesshomaru smiled happily while Reena growled. "I want you Caitlyn but I understand if you don't want me." With that he let her go and sat helplessly beside her.

Caitlyn sat up as well, turning away from him and glaring over at Sesshomaru and Reena. "What are you looking at?" She asked moodily. Sesshomaru turned away, amused, while Reena growled before going back to sleep again. Kouga sighed and started walking back up the stairs. Caitlyn watched him then followed quickly after him. Sesshomaru nudged Reena and they both looked up as Caitlyn grabbed the fuzzy handcuffs off of the mantle.

"Those are mine..." Reena muttered. Sesshomaru looked over at Reena, blushing. Reena looked over at him slyly. "I have more..." She whispered into his ear. Sesshomaru blushed harder and picked her up.

Reena held onto him tightly, and breathed in his scent. He smelled of pine leaves and rain. Sighing, Sesshomaru gently placed Reena onto her bed, his long hair cascading down to form a curtain that shut out the outside world. Reena smiled as Sesshomaru worked his magic.

Upstairs, Caitlyn had grabbed hold of Kouga's hand. "Don't go." She pleaded. He looked at her, still upset.

"Why not?" Kouga asked her. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Because I _do_ want you, Kouga." The youkai in question blinked.

"Really? Do you really mean it-" He was cut off when Caitlyn quickly kissed him, her hands tangling in his hair. Kouga's tongue somehow made it's way into Caitlyn's mouth, and she moaned in pleasure. Not caring whose room it was, so long as it was unoccupied, Caitlyn worked her hand around the doorknob closest to her and, all while kissing Kouga, walked in.

They broke apart, gasping, and Caitlyn pulled out the handcuffs. Kouga raised his eyebrow questionably, and Caitlyn grinned. "I'll go first." She muttered into Kouga's ear as she fastened the handcuffs over her wrists and around the bed.

Kouga grinned. _'This is going to be fun.'_ He thought gleefully, ripping her clothes off.

About half an hour later, Caitlyn and Kouga were still making use of the handcuffs. "Be mine..." Kouga whispered into Caitlyn's ear. "We can be together forever."

Caitlyn sighed between movements. "Please..." She muttered pleadingly. Before the final moment he bit into her neck, breaking the skin immediately. Kouga released her a second later. Caitlyn sighed as he lay next to her, both of them immediately passing out.

The next morning Sesshomaru and Reena were finishing breakfast when Caitlyn came down the stairs still half asleep. Reena gasped and backed into Sesshomaru, whose eyes had widened.

Caitlyn looked up. "What?"

Reena just shook her head. "Had fun last night?" Sesshomaru muttered.

Caitlyn smiled. "Yes... and did you?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I did enjoy cuddling and kissing Reena."

Reena smacked him. "Shut up!"

Sesshomaru quickly pinned her to the cabinet. "If you think slapping me is going to become a habit, you're wrong."

Reena growled at him but didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. "You know you enjoy it."

Sesshomaru glared at her playfully. "Oh yes I enjoy it just as much as you enjoy this." He nipped her ear playfully.

Reena started struggling. "Sesshy!" He finally released her with a smirk. Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up wolf!"

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "W-What?" Caitlyn quickly ran to the nearest bathroom. "What on earth?" She muttered as she touched her ears. They were now that of a wolf's. Caitlyn's eyes widened as she felt something furry in between her legs. "A... tail?" She thought out loud. Caitlyn gave out a gasp as she finally looked into her eyes. They were yellow, the same as Inuyasha's. Slowly, she pulled her shirt away to look at the bite mark that Kouga had given her last night. It was gone, to be replaced by a strange symbol. Caitlyn couldn't hold it back any longer. She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn heard Kagome's voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

"N-Nothing just please go away!" She said shakily.

"Is that Caitlyn?" The girl heard Reena now.

"Yes, but she won't open the door." Kagome struggled with the lock.

"Everyone stand back." Caitlyn now heard Inuyasha. "I'm breaking the door down."

Caitlyn stood up and ran to the door. "Damnit, Inuyasha, I'm fine, all right, just go away..." She felt her eyes water and turned away.

Inuyasha growled. "If it's all right, then why the fuck are you crying?"

Caitlyn slowly unlocked the door. "I'll come out, okay? Just don't freak out."

She heard Kagome laugh. "Why would we freak out-?" She was stopped short when Caitlyn opened the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe.

Her friends looked at her for a second before Inuyasha growled. "KOUGA YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha stalked over to the other room where Kouga was sleeping blissfully. Inuyasha pulled him up by his collar "KOUGA YOU BASTARD!!! YOU MARKED CAITLYN!!!"

Kouga had his hands over his ears. "Yeah, I know. She's my mate now so screw off."

"SCREW OFF!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER!!" Inuyasha started beating the shit out of Kouga, and Kouga was too bored to fight back.

Reena made her way into the room and threw Inuyasha against the wall. "Damn it Inuyasha, why do you have to be such a jerk?!"

Inuyasha quickly recovered and came face to face with Reena. "A jerk? Kouga marked Caitlyn!"

Reena pushed her way into his face. "SO? You marked KAGOME!" Inuyasha grasped for words. Reena took this chance and pushed him into a wall. "So stay the fuck out of their business! You've got Kags and Caitlyn's got Kouga. He's out of your hair so if I were you I'd calm down!"

Inuyasha looked at Reena. "So who did you get? Miroku?" Reena growled and lost her temper. Her eyes pulsed red.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I WOULD NEVER!" Inuyasha and Reena got into a fist fight, Reena's aura pulsing bigger with every blow. Sesshomaru broke the crowd and hastily grabbed the seething hanyou. "DAMN IT SESSHOMARU! LET ME GO!" She struggled in his arms, her eyes falling back into the sea green. "Let... me... go..." She sobbed.

Sesshomaru looked glaringly down at his brother. "For your information, I plan to stay by Reena's side wherever and whatever she plans to do." He picked up the sobbing hanyou. "Don't you dare insult her again." With that he left the room.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Reena... and Sesshomaru...?" He asked himself, dumbfounded.

Kagome peered over his shoulder. "So I guess that this means that she's your sister-in-law now, huh?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in horror. "Say it's not true..." He muttered as he turned to stone.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kouga scoffed. "Leave him, he'll get used to it."

"Kouga?" He turned to look at Caitlyn.

"What is it?" He asked her, his voice gentle.

She blushed and looked down. " Nothing."

Kouga took a step towards her and tilted her head up to look at him. "You're lying."

Caitlyn blushed. "So?" She challenged.

Kouga sighed. "Have I done something wrong?"

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "Of course not!" She looked down again. "Though I am curious, why did I change so drastically?"

Kouga's eyes widened. "I thought you knew... I'm full blooded so you would become that as well." He grasped her hands. "If I had known that you didn't know I wouldn't have done it but you asked me to and well... I wasn't thinking straight at that moment either." He looked ashamed. "Please... forgive me."

Caitlyn looked hurt. "So you regret doing what you did?" She asked him softly. Kouga shook his head profusely.

"No, no, no! Only if you do!" He flustered. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. "Look, I love you, but if you don't feel the same way, I'll leave..." Kouga muttered, gazing at her intently.

Caitlyn shook her head, a smile on her lips. "You think I'm just going to let you leave after last night? After everything I've done to get you to stop looking at Kagome?" She laughed. "My dear wolf you are sadly mistaken."

Kouga tilted his head, "You mean you're not mad at me?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Of course not I was just curious as to why. I love you." She cupped his face. "It's not worth losing you over a silly thing." She looked down, "So are you umm... still going to... leave?" She looked up through her lashes at him.

Kouga rolled his eyes." I'm not leaving until you tell me to."

Caitlyn smiled a sugary-sweet smile. "Good." She said. "Now..." Caitlyn took Kouga's face and bitch-slapped him repeatedly. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FACE MY MOTHER LIKE THIS?!"

Kouga struggled out of her grasp and fell backwards. "Yeesh woman! I thought you said you loved me!!!" He ducked as she made another pass at him.

Suddenly she burst into a fit of giggles. Kouga looked at her, startled. "I do! I love you so much!" Caitlyn grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Kouga held her tightly and kissed her back with an equal amount of force. They fell back onto the sofa, with Caitlyn on top. Kouga grunted and felt his youkai senses take over. Growling, he felt the uncontrollable urge to take her right then and there. He rolled her over, kissing down her neck, letting his teeth rebite the mark. Caitlyn arched up against him, moaning. Kouga growled in response, his youkai sense completely taking control, his eyes red.

Suddenly the door swung open. Caitlyn and Kouga looked up to find Miroku and Sango half dressed and entangled. they didn't seem to notice them either. Caitlyn and Kouga sat up quickly, barely moving out of the way in time. Kouga growled at them, Sango jumped and looked up quickly. "Oh dear. I didn't know you two were in here." She blushed, then slapped Miroku. "Pervert" She muttered.

Miroku rubbed his cheek gently. "Darn it Sango, why do you always have to be like that?" He glanced over at Caitlyn and Kouga. "What were you two doing anyway?" Miroku asked, turning to Sango and feeling her up.

Sango saw the state Caitlyn was in and gasped. "Caitlyn, what happened to you?" Miroku glanced up and finally took a good look at her.

Raising an eyebrow, Miroku stared at Caitlyn dubiously. "Are you serious? Her and Kouga?"

Caitlyn growled. "Shut the fuck up Miroku! I could say the same about you and Sango! What's wrong with us being together anyway?"

Kouga blinked. "So what, I'm your boyfriend now?" Caitlyn blushed.

"You're my mate Kouga. And I'm never going to let any other girl touch you, you hear?" Caitlyn told him angrily. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Kouga grabbed her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I just love it when you're possessive!" He grinned happily. Caitlyn blushed even deeper.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Caitlyn and Sango both struggled out of their respective man's grips as Inuyasha went to open the door.

"Kikyo?" He asked in surprise.

Kikyo wrinkled her nose. "Oh it's you. I was wondering if I could talk to the women of the house."

Inuyasha glared at her." What's that supposed to mean? Why can't you talk to me?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Because this is a girl product. So... go get me a women."

Caitlyn and Sango appeared behind Inuyasha. " Kikyo?"

Kikyo pushed past Inuyasha. "Good morning ladies. Have I got the product for you! Are your men not behaving? Are they always asking for more? Do they never let up?" Caitlyn and Sango looked at each other then nodded their heads. "Well here is a new way to control your man." She pulled out a string of beads and slipped it over Inuyasha's head. "All you have to do is slip these on and choose one word. That word will control your man."

Kagome walked in the room. "Do you mean a word like 'sit'?"

Inuyasha went crashing into the floor. Caitlyn and Sango's eyes lit up. "How much are they?" They said together.

Kikyo smiled." They are $5."

Sango and Caitlyn dashed off to there rooms in search of money. Miroku and Kouga walked in and just watched as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the floor. When Inuyasha looked up they burst into giggles. "Oh shut up! You're next." Inuyasha stalked out of the room. Kouga and Miroku just shrugged off the threat and walked after him.

They followed him into the living room and watched as Sango and Caitlyn paid up.

Miroku blinked. "Um, Sango?" He asked her. "What are those necklaces for?" Sango grinned at him

"Well, I just thought that I'd get you a present after the wonderful time we had last night..." Sango said, her voice sugar-coated. Sango slipped the beads around his neck coyly. "Hentai!" Miroku's body was slammed to the ground.

Kouga blinked. "What the Hell?" He asked, turning to Caitlyn. She smiled and looked at him sweetly, masking the evil glint in her eye. She pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him passionately. He kissed back enthusiastically. As she pulled away from him, he pushed against her begging for more. In one swift move she had the necklace around his neck.

"Baka?" She whispered. Kouga slammed into the ground. Caitlyn smiled and walked over to Sango. "Well that was fun. I wonder where Sesshomaru took Reena."

Sango shrugged. "I don't know but they've been gone for over two hours."

Caitlyn nodded. "Maybe we should go look for them."

Sango smiled. "You just want to see if they're making up... or perhaps making out?" Caitlyn blushed then smacked her friend.

"Oh shut up!" Sango began laughing heartily as both Kouga and Miroku stood up, aching.

"Told ya." Inuyasha muttered. Kouga glared at him, and Miroku sighed mournfully.

"My dear Sango..." He said softly as he took her hands in his. "Your love is so cruel..." He rubbed her hands against his cheek.

Sango blushed and pulled her hands away. "Hentai!" She shouted. Miroku slammed down.

Inuyasha leaned over Miroku smugly. "You gonna start crying now?"

Miroku grunted and pushed himself up weakly. "You wish..." He fell down again.

Kouga scoffed. "How pathetic; the weakling human couldn't handle it." He then felt a glare on his back and turned around to face an angry Caitlyn.

Kouga gulped. "Caitlyn dear? I uh... didn't mean that? I umm..." He looked around quickly then moved in towards her. "I love you." He stared deep into her eyes.

Caitlyn growled angrily. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Inuyasha tried his hardest not to laugh.

**Reena: Well that concludes chapter one! It was alot of fun playing with this... believe it or not. We own nobody… just… fyi lol.**

**Caitlyn: What do you mean we don't own anybody? I so own my dark wolf prince. *Kouga chained to wall* See?**

**Reena: *Sigh* Anywho... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... please**

**Caitlyn: Too bad Sesshy didn't have a necklace then you could 'Baka' him all the time. *Kouga slams into the floor***

**Reena: We'll get there! Anywho to all those fellow youkai, hanyou's and... meddlesome humans... the next chappy is on its way. Hope you had as much fun as we did. *looks over at Caitlyn and Kouga, who are making out heatedly* well at least I hope your not having that much fun. Bye- Bye!!!!!**


	2. Nightclubs and Hot Sex Scenes!

**Reena: Well were back but yet again * sigh* this chapter ..... is somewhat humiliating but...oh well.**

**Caitlyn: OMG! I can't wait!!!! Its so much fun! Haha.... poor poor Reena. Read on Read on my friends!**

**Reena: You are so freakin dead!**

**Caitlyn: BTW, we gotta warn you about the high rating on this chappie...**

**Reena: *sweatdrops* n-n-no you...don't. * Pulls on Caitlyn's sleeve pleadingly***

**Caitlyn: Yeah, well... may the buyer beware" and all that.... read on if you don't mind hot sex scenes...**

**Reena: SHUT UP!!!!**

**Kouga: Wait what? **

**Sesshomaru: *grins***

"Guys?" Everyone turned to see Kagome running down the stairs. Kouga stood up. "Can I borrow your girls for a few hours?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Kouga and Miroku.

They both blinked. "Why do you ask, Kagome?" Miroku said politely.

Kagome grinned evilly. "We're going shopping!" She exclaimed happily.

Caitlyn groaned. "Kagome..." She started meekly. Kagome turned to her, the excited smile on her face turning into a confused frown. "...Of course I'd love to go with you!" Caitlyn feigned happiness.

Kagome smiled, content again. "What about you, Sango?" She asked, turning to her friend. "You coming?"

Sango sighed. "I don't have anything better to do..." Kagome grabbed her hand.

"Let's go then!" Kagome smiled at Miroku and Kouga. "We wont be gone for long!" All three girls left the house.

Kouga raised an eyebrow and turned to Inuyasha. "Seriously though, sit?"

Inuyasha growled. "Feh. Shut up, _baka_..." Kouga growled back.

Miroku sighed. _'Here they go again...'_ He thought as Inuyasha and Kouga had at each other.

Outside, Kagome had already fitted everyone into Reena's black Ford. "This'll be fun!" She said happily. Caitlyn and Sango looked at each other dubiously.

Caitlyn cleared her throat. "Umm, Kagome?" The ever-chipper girl turned to her. "Why exactly are we shopping?" Kagome smiled wider.

"I thought that it would be fun for us all to go to a nightclub!" Sango stared at her in horror.

"A nightclub? Are you serious? Don't you have any idea how dangerous it would be for us to go there? We might get raped, or-" Kagome shushed her.

"But we'll be going with our boyfriends! You can think of it as a group date!" Kagome parked the car outside of Sesshomaru's house. "Let's get Reena, okay?" Caitlyn and Sango groaned in unison, opening their door as well.

Kagome rang the doorbell. It was answered by Janken, Sesshomaru's butler. "Hello Janken. Tell me, is Reena here?" He nodded.

"She has been with the master in his room all night." Caitlyn grinned. "I wouldn't be very inclined to call on them though, you know how Sesshomaru-sama hates to be interrupted..."

Caitlyn had already stepped inside the house. "Sesshomaru! I know you can hear me!" She shouted. Janken began to freak out, running around in circles. "We need Reena!"

Sesshomaru came down the stairs in his kimono, looking slightly irritated. " No need to yell Caitlyn."

Caitlyn stared at him, his kimono was open partially showing his chest. Sesshomaru followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Is Kouga not satisfying enough?"

Caitlyn blushed a deep red. " He is quite satisfying thank you. Now where is Reena ?"

Sesshomaru sighed. " I'm sorry but she won't be able to join you. She's recovering from the fight she had with Inuyasha."

Caitlyn glared at him. " Are you sure that's all she's recovering from?"

Sesshomaru sighed. " Please leave my house. You are an insult to the rug." He turned around and went back up the stairs.

Caitlyn stared after him. "What a jackass." She muttered and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Sesshomaru opened the room silently and looked in at the sleeping hanyou. He sighed, to him she was absolutely beautiful, though she didn't believe him. He went to the edge of the bed and sat down. He was extremely concerned about her. After her crying fit she had passed out, and hadn't woken up since. He reached out to her, but then pulled it back. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt this way before. He sighed and stood up, turning his back to her. He began to walk away when he was abruptly stopped by the slight resistance on the back of his kimono. He turned around to find Reena's hand fall from his kimono.

"Don't... leave... please..." She whispered, her voice raspy.

Sesshomaru sat back down slightly amazed. "Are... you alright?" Reena struggled to put a smile on her face. " Yes....I felt your ....distress" She blushed slightly.

Sesshomaru gulped. He had never felt vulnerable and he felt defensive about it. He snarled. " I was not in DISTRESS!"

Reena winced and cowered slightly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he immediately regretted his instincts. He slapped himself than covered his eyes. " I am... so... so sorry." He bit his lip. He felt like crying, he had hurt this wonderful girl in front of him, someone who he thought he might love.

Reena knew he didn't mean it and reached out to him. "I love you." She muttered softly. "Never forget that..." Reena took his hand and put in onto her cheek. "Will you stay with me?" She asked him timidly, a light blush covering her face.

Sesshomaru felt his face heat up. "Yes, I- I believe I shall...." He lay down next to her and held onto her hand. Reena smiled and sighed happily. "I..." Sesshomaru mumbled, feeling awkward. He had never said anything like this before. "I love-" his voice caught in his throat. "Damnit all Reena, I love you!" He shouted. Reena's eyes shot open as she sat up abruptly.

Reena looked at him in awe. Then she bit her lip. " re- really?"

Sesshomaru took her face in his hands." Yes. Really." He kissed her forehead. " Always." He kissed her eyelids, her nose. Then last but not least, her lips. He felt her relax and lightly ran his tongue over her lips.

Reena sighed and allowed him in. Their tongues danced as he slowly laid her down. Her hands were slightly griping his kimono as the kiss deepened. His hands traveled down her shoulders to her waist. He felt her shudder. He kissed her neck lightly.

Reena bit her lip, then bolted up. Pushing him away.

Sesshomaru lay there stunned, not sure what to do. Reena let the tears fall. " I'm sorry. I know you say you love me but how can I be sure?" She covered her face, sobbing gently.

"What did I do wrong?"

Reena shook her head. "It's not you... it's me. I feel like some full blooded youkai is going to come along and you'll just up and leave." She wiped her tears away. "You always said how much you hated half breeds and how much better youkais are I just-"

Sesshomaru pulled her into a heated kiss. Reena struggled slightly but knew it was no use. She melted against him. When the kiss finally ended she looked at him questioningly.

"You don't understand do you? I love you Reena. Full blood or not it doesn't matter. I'll never leave you. So get this nonsense out of your head."

Reena blinked in surprise. "What's gotten into you? When I first met you I never thought that you would ever say such things..." She trailed off, scrunching up her face and letting the tears take her again.

Sesshomaru put his hands on Reena's shoulders, unsure of what to do. Reena looked up at him and then put her head in his chest, crying with all her might. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Would you like me to be bitter and uncaring? I'm not sure if I can be that way anymore but for you I'll try."

Reena couldn't help but laugh. " You silly fool. We're in love and all you can think of to do is not show your feelings." She punched him lightly.

Sesshomaru wiped her tears away." So is that nonsense out of your head now?" Reena smiled. " Yes. You've convinced me."

Sesshomaru relaxed and let his arms fall to her waist. He picked her up gently and carried her to his bed. Sesshomaru set her down gently and kissed her softly. "Will you let me take you?" He asked softly, gazing lovingly into her eyes. Reena blushed, her thoughts going back to the youkai nonsense. Sesshomaru saw this and nipped her neck lightly, bringing her attention back. she blushed even deeper.

"Yes..." She muttered. Sesshomaru smiled, allowing himself to let go and reveal everything to her. His hopes, his pains, his anger... Reena gasped as she felt his emotions so powerfully. Reena looked at him questionably. Sesshomaru smiled.

"You complete me, Reena." She sighed as they both fell back onto the bed, his lips upon hers. Her hands struggled slightly with his kimono, he chuckled despite himself. She nipped his ear in slight irritation. He growled playfully at her, rolling her so she was on top. Reena blinked in surprise.

She blushed." I've never umm...done this." She tried rolling him back on top but he held her where she was. She squirmed slightly but stopped abruptly as she felt him rise against her.

He smirked. " Maybe you want to rethink where you are my dear." Sesshomaru muttered. "I am the lord of this manor, and I will not be denied." He smiled gently and traced her cheek. "Now that I have you with me, like this, I'll never let you go..." Reena smiled.

"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama..." She mumbled, caressing his name. "Please take me." Reena undid his kimono and let it fall around him, blushing furiously.

Sesshomaru looked down at his lover as he rolled her under him. "I would consider myself mad if I did not..." He said as he lightly slipped her shirt over her head. He did the same with her shorts. He kissed up her inner thigh. Reena gasped and pulled slightly away . His hands snaked up quickly and caught her hips, keeping her in place. He continued up her leg until he was in between her legs. He licked her lightly, receiving a moan in response. He kissed her there hard and felt her rise up against his mouth.

He found himself loosing control of his senses so he quickly preceded up her stomach. He undid her bra quickly, resting his hands upon her breasts as he kissed her. She squirmed under him, whimpering slightly. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Does that feel nice?" He asked as he played with Reena's breasts. All that he got was a moan in response. "I thought so." Sesshomaru kissed them gently, and Reena laced her fingers through his long, silky hair. She moaned deeply.

"S-Sesshomaru..." She managed to gasp out. He nipped her slightly. " hmm?" She rolled him over with all her might. Sesshomaru was taken by surprise and ended up pinned under Reena. He looked up at her. Reena was panting slightly. He reached up and pulled the hair tie out of her hair and watched as it came tumbling out of the bun and over her figure.

She sighed and kissed him hard and passionately. He kissed her back with just as much force and tried to roll her once again. Her hands caught his and pinned them to the bed. She kissed down his neck, nipping him every so often. Once she reached his chest she allowed her tongue to trail down his smooth, warm chest.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as he felt the unfamiliar sensation. Gasping, he arched his back as Reena tasted his skin, savoring how it felt. In turn, Sesshomaru marveled at how Reena's tongue completely undid him. He felt his youkai blood seething as his eyes turned red.

In a rush, Sesshomaru was on top of Reena again. She gasped as she saw how demonic he was at the moment, and felt him go to her entrance. Reena could tell that Sesshomaru was holding back and moaned in encouragement.

"I can take the pain..." She muttered into his ear. Sesshomaru growled, all humane sense lost, and thrust inside of her. She gasped in pain as he pushed hard and deep into her. She clung to him slightly. Biting her lip trying not to whimper, knowing he would stop. He pulled back out of her, growling in pleasure, eyes still red. He thrust back into her, harder than before, earning a moan of pain and pleasure from the hanyou.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in pleasure. He kissed her as he pulled back out. He forced her mouth open and pushed back into her, settling into a fast paced rhythm. She moved with him, her youkai blood had sullenly taken over, removing all trace of pain.

They both felt how close they were to release and quickened the pace. Sesshomaru kissed down her neck, stopping at the joint, letting his teeth graze against her skin. Reena moaned louder. As he got ready to climax he pressed her hard against him. She gasped as he released and bit hard into her neck. A second later she bit into his neck, her youkai blood taking over her. They both let go at the same time, Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her, panting.

Reena stroked his hair and gasped as he pulled out of her. She looked into his eyes with a desperate look. "I love you..." She cried out.

"Reena..." Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to normal. "I'm so sorry... god, did I hurt you?"

Reena smiled. "I didn't mind." She mumbled as she allowed sleep to take her.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to smile as his eyelids closed. "I'll never leave you..." He promised as he, in turn, fell asleep next to her.

Janken shook his head as he heard both the youkai's fall asleep. "Noisy Demons!"

Back at the store.......

"Shall we go see if Reena's awake?" Kagome chirped. Sango smiled. "Sure! I really want to see her in this blue dress we got her."

Caitlyn grumbled in the back seat. " I'm not going in for her again."

Kagome looked in her mirror and saw Caitlyn looking out the window. "Why? What did Sesshomaru do?" Caitlyn glared at her. " Oh shut up."

Kagome and Sango laughed as they pulled up at Sesshomaru's house again. Kagome ran up to the door and rang the door bell three times.

Reena opened the door in Sesshomaru's kimono. " Kagome? What do you want?"

All three girls blinked. "Um, Reena???" Caitlyn asked. "What are you wearing?"

Reena looked down and blushed. "Like none of you wouldn't get off at wearing you're boyfriend's clothes!"

Kagome squealed with delight. "So does that mean that you and Sesshomaru are a couple now?"

Caitlyn sighed. "There's only one way to find out..." She muttered as she walked up to Reena.

Reena blushed as Caitlyn began removing the sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono. "What in hell are you doing?" She shrieked as she tried to pull away.

Caitlyn's grip remained firm. "I knew it..." She muttered as she pulled the sleeve back further to reveal Reena's mark. "Sesshomaru claimed you." Caitlyn released Reena's sleeve.

Kagome seemed to jump up and down with joy. Sango looked over Reena questioningly. " Then how come your appearance hasn't changed?"

\tab Reena blushed. " Well.....I actually have." Sesshomaru appeared behind her and pulled her hair away from her neck, showing the change in her ears and the two red marks that danced down her neck and under the kimono.

Reena turned to glare at him. " I thought you were sleeping!" Sesshomaru shrugged. " I got cold." His arms made there way around her waist, as Reena growled at him in protest.

Sango cleared her throat. " Well.... we came to steal Reena until tonight. Where you and the rest of the boys will meet us at Kagome's house. From there were going to go to a night club!"

Reena and Sesshomaru just stared at her. Reena finally broke the silence. " But I have nothing to wear. " Kagome jumped in to the conversation. " We got you this really really low cut sexy dress. " Reena blushed. " Well I guess we could go."

Sesshomaru growled low in her ear and pulled her closer to him. Reena laughed. "Sesshy stop your growling. I'll only be gone a few hours so hush..... you get me for a lifetime." Sesshomaru continued to pout. Reena sighed and kissed him, distracting him completely. She unlocked his arms from around her waist then bounded away from him.

"Give me a sec. to change and ill be back." She ran up the stairs. Sesshomaru glared at the girls, who smiled. "Don't worry big guy, its all worth it."

Sesshomaru just scoffed at them and caught Reena as she came back down the stairs. He nuzzled into her neck and pulled out the new hair tie. "Why do you keep doing that!" He shrugged and kissed her mark, making her gasp. She blushed feverently. He kissed her long and hard then let her go.

"Damnit, what you do to me..." He muttered as he kissed her again. Reena blushed hard.

Come on then!" Kagome grabbed Reena's arm. "We've gotta put makeup on you!" Reena groaned. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. "Remember, meet us all at my house!" She grinned as the door closed.

Later that night, all four men were in the sitting room of Kagome's house, waiting for their girlfriends to finish up. Sesshomaru was in a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks. Kouga was in a deep green button down shirt with a black vest and black slacks. Miroku was in a purple button down and black slacks. Inuyasha was in a red button down and black slacks. All boys were bathed and brushed, looking better than ever.

Kagome came down the stairs first in a red thin strapped, short skirted dress that knocked the breath out of Inuyasha. Kagome blushed in pleasure at his reaction. Inuyasha came to the stairs and kissed her quickly. "You look good enough to eat, my cherry." Kagome laughed.

Sango came out next, blushing as Miroku stared at her in amazement. She was wearing a strapless, purple dress with a black sash around her waist. Miroku ginned and took hold of both her shoulders. "You look incredible..." He mumbled. Sango blushed even darker.

Caitlyn shyly walked out next, unsure of how good she looked. She was in a deep green dress with ruffles for the sleeves and a low cut. Kouga's mouth fell open. Resisting the urge to run to her, Kouga waited until she was right in front of him to kiss her lips lovingly. "My beautiful mate..."

Reena was the last to come out. "Damnit guys!" She shouted, out of sight. "I refuse to come out looking so skimpy!"

Kagome sighed. "If you don't come down I'll send Caitlyn up to fetch you." She yelled up.

Caitlyn looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I will?" She felt Sesshomaru glare into her back. "Why not just send Sesshomaru?" Caitlyn said loudly, knowing full well that Reena could hear her.

Reena turned red. "Alright, damnit! I'll come down!" She yelled. Awkwardly, Reena stepped out so that everyone could see her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he stared at her. Reena was in a low-cut dark blue V-neck that had elbow-length sleeves. It's hem was ruffled slightly, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the fact that it showed off her mark.

Reena stopped in front of Sesshomaru, waiting for his opinion. He smiled. "You're beautiful..." He muttered lovingly as he touched her cheek gently. Reena smiled and leaned into the touch. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, then her lips. She sighed as it ended.

Kagome jumped up and down. " Alright! Lets go!" Everyone piled into Sesshomaru's GMC. Sesshomaru grabbed Reena's hand as he pulled out of the drive way. They drove across town to the night club that Kagome had chosen for that occasion. Sesshomaru turned his nose up to it slightly. They all got in quite easily. All the girls couldn't help but fall into the music immediately. Kagome grabbed Reena's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Reena struggled out of her grasp and bumped into a 6 foot 5 black haired man.

"Hey there sugar. What's your name?" Reena tried backing away from him. "None of your business. Now let me go before my boyfriend sees you."

The young stranger smirked. " What's your big bad boyfriend going to do to me huh? Plead me to take you?" Sesshomaru came up behind me. "Never would I plead someone to do something. Now take your filthy hands off my property and go jump off a bridge."

The stranger let go of Reena immediately realizing he wasn't kidding. "Uh. Sorry man."

Reena reeled around and slapped Sesshomaru across the face. She walked away while Sesshomaru stood there frozen. Reena left the club and made her way to the GMC, crying. Sesshomaru followed soon after.

"Reena... I... didn't mean to call you my property. It's just that...I couldn't stand to see his hands on you....I lost my temper and I'm sorry." He stood there silently, not taking one step towards her.

Reena sighed, he could be so pitiful when he wanted to be. She turned to him and walked up to him, resting her hands on his shirt. she smoothed the wrinkles that weren't there away.

"It's....okay. I didn't mean to slap you. These extra hormones are sending me off the walls. That guy was a creep anyways." Sesshomaru blinked. " Did you think he...was...cute?"

Reena looked up assessing his reaction. " At first...yes. But nobody compares to you, my love." Sesshomaru sniffed and pushed her in the direction of the club.

Reena looked over her shoulder and found Sesshomaru's eyes elsewhere. She sighed knowing he was mad at her for some reason. She resigned and went inside the club.

Inuyasha growled softly as he watched Kagome dance with Caitlyn, swaying their hips to the music that blasted his ears. He saw Reena and Sesshomaru head up to one of the upstairs bars where it was quieter and growled. Why the hell did he have to come here underage? And Sango and Miroku were- Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't even want to know...

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard a 'Hey babe.' directed at Kagome. He growled. He saw some guy making his way towards the two girls. "Kouga go do something about that please." Kouga looked at Inuyasha, realizing his distress and obliged.

Kouga made his way through the dance floor and put an arm around Caitlyn and Kagome. " Dude, leave my girls alone." The guy gulped. Kouga stood at least 5 inches taller than him and he decided he'd lose any fight with him so he backed off. Kouga dropped his arm from around Kagome and started dancing with Caitlyn. " You may want to check on Inuyasha. He's really depressed." Kagome sighed and made her way off the dance floor.

Caitlyn blushed as Kouga danced with her. She was used to dancing with girls but not guys. He kissed her as he dipped down against her. She gasped and felt herself let go. They soon were busy dancing heatedly.

Sesshomaru closed the door to the private room. The music pulsated through the room and Reena couldn't help but sway to the music. Sesshomaru watched her hips sway back and forth. Reena dropped her jacket on the chair, her hands ran through her hair and down her sides. She was completely entranced in the music.

Sesshomaru watched in admiration. His mate was absolutely dazzling and he couldn't help but feel roused as her hands ran along her own body with her hips swaying back and forth to the music.

Reena reached up and released her hair, sending scents of honeysuckle and mandarin orange throughout the room. Sesshomaru sighed as the scents hit him. When he opened his eyes, his wanting was quite clear.

The song changed to a slow song and Reena stopped. Sesshomaru made his way over to her and wrapped one hand around her waist, grabbing her hand with the other. He swayed back and forth to the music. Reena relaxed into his chest. She felt safe and knew that he was no longer mad at her. They swayed for a while, saying nothing. He finally kissed her ear and she sighed. She looked up to be greeted by the very wanted lips.

They became entangled in a sweet embrace while the song began to come to an end. He kissed her tenderly, letting his love show through every touch. Reena sighed and allowed Sesshomaru pick her up bridal style and take her to his car, unable to resist his demonic urges. Reena moaned as he rebit the mark, and slowly his eyes turned normal.

Reena moaned softly. Staring at Sesshomaru, she muttered, "Couldn't you have done that in the club?" Sesshomaru smiled softly.

"I was afraid that I would lose control and take you right there. I couldn't let that happen." He kissed the area below her ear softly. "So I simply took you to the seclusion of my car, where we would have been undisturbed if I had let myself go." Sesshomaru sighed. "Now that that's over, I suppose you'd want to head back..." He muttered as he opened the car door.

Reena pulled him back in. "I don't want to go back..." She murmured. "I want to stay here with you." Sesshomaru blinked.

"Wouldn't you rather be with your friends?" He asked her inquisitively.

Reena shook her head. "They see a lot of me. I just want to stay here with you..." She blushed. "If that's all right."

Sesshomaru smiled. "It's more then alright." He said as he captured her lips yet again.

Back at the club, Inuyasha was as happy as a kid in Disneyland. Kagome had come back and had kept him quite occupied and was more recently sitting snuggly in his lap. Kouga was pulling Caitlyn off the dance floor when it happened. The same guy from earlier who had been hitting on Reena had grabbed Caitlyn from behind and kissed her neck. Caitlyn struggled with him for the two seconds before Kouga's fist connected to the stranger's face. Kouga grabbed Caitlyn from the man's grasp and threw her at Kagome and faced the man.

"How dare you touch my woman." Kouga growled as his eyes turned red. "Be thankful that you're in public otherwise I would have ripped your throat out, human." Kouga cracked his knuckles. "Keep your filthy hands off of my mate, you hear?" The man blinked.

"That ugly bitch is your girlfriend? " Caitlyn growled and punched him in the stomach, kneed him in the nuts then beat him to oblivion. She left him within an inch from unconsciousness.

Kouga appraised his mate and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Teaches you to call my girl ugly." He led his mate out the door with Inuyasha and Kagome on their heels.

Reena heard the fight inside and pushed Sesshomaru away. He looked at her as if in pain. "What did I do wrong this time?" He watched as his mate put on her clothes hastily. Reena shook her head as she put his shirt back on him.

"You've done nothing wrong but.... it seems the people we drove here are getting ready to go home." Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he helped Reena dress him.

The two came out sheepishly. Reena laughed. "Didn't think that you guys would be out of there so soon..." She muttered.

Caitlyn, with Kouga's arms wrapped around her, raised an eyebrow. "Oh no? Are you sure that's not all?"

Reena glared at her suspiciously. "And why would you think that?" She asked her. Caitlyn smiled.

"Well, your dress is on inside out, Sesshomaru's shirt is on backwards, and your hair is all messed up." She frowned. "I worked bloody hard on your hairdo..."

Reena couldn't care less about the hair, but the rest of the details made her blush a deep red. Sesshomaru laughed as he watched his girlfriend fume. he kissed her neck and led her towards the passenger door. Everyone got in the car and was ready to go home. "Wait. Where's Sango and Miroku?" Reena wondered.

Inuyasha grumbled. "They're still inside but we can't go back in."

Sesshomaru looked over at Reena and she shrugged her shoulders. "They'll get home ok and I sure as hell don't want to catch them doing anything. I need to protect my virgin mind set."

Everyone looked at her. "Reena?" Caitlyn asked her. Reena turned around. "I'm pretty sure that your 'virgin mind set' is pretty much out the window by now..." Reena growled.

"And what about you huh? Miss Fuzzy Purple Handcuffs." Caitlyn blinked, affronted.

"They were your's! I just wanted to use them because Kouga's a damn sexy beast and I was no match for his testosterone!!!"

"Yeah well maybe you should learn new methods of persuasion. Maybe he'd be better if you could do things without the handcuffs! Give me my handcuffs back."

Caitlyn groaned. "I can please him ten times over! And why the hell should I give you the handcuffs back? So that you can use them with Sesshomaru?"

Reena blushed. "I don't need handcuffs thanks! I just don't want them covered in Kouga's stench."

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed. "Kouga smells wonderful, thank you very much. Don't insult my mate again."

"Then don't insult me! It's funny you were never this protective of him, what happened huh? Does he please you well?" Reena fumed. She was tired of losing fights and the extra youkai hormones were getting to her.

Caitlyn scoffed. "Kouga pleases me better then you could ever imagine Reena. And of course I'm protective of him! He's the sexiest guy I know; I have to make sure that other girls won't lay their hands on him!"

"L-Like anyone would!" Caitlyn grinned, knowing full well that this argument was in the bag.

"Of course they would Reena. Kouga's hot, plain and simple."

"Only to roaches and anyone whose brain is detached from their bodies. Only humans could fall for a wolf!" Reena opened the car door and slammed it shut.

"Oh yeah?" Caitlyn yelled after her. "Wolves aren't easy, Reena! I've got the best!" She unclipped her seatbelt and threw her head back, fuming.

Kouga just looked at her. Caitlyn looked at him. " What?"

Kouga sighed. "You didn't mean any of that did you?"

Caitlyn blushed. "I-I..." She trailed off. "Baka!" Kouga thudded to the car floor, leaving a dent.

"Sesshomaru's gonna be pissed..." Kouga muttered.

Caitlyn could care less. "Idiot! What makes you think that I didn't, huh? I meant what I said and I said what I meant! If I say that you're the hottest, sexiest, wildest man that I've ever met, I bloody well mean it! And when I say that you please me, I mean it! When I say that I want you to take me right now, I damn well mean it! Baka!" She yelled. Kouga slammed to the floor. Caitlyn went down on top of him and kissed him roughly. "I fucking love you!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "If you're done destroying my car will you get out so I can go track down Reena."

Caitlyn sighed. "Fine, Baka." Kouga went flying into the floor. Caitlyn's eyes widened. "Oh shit. I'm sorry Kouga!" She quickly helped him up.

Sesshomaru groaned as he got out of the car. _'Teenagers...'_ He thought disdainfully as Caitlyn grabbed Kouga and promptly French-kissed him to high heaven.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air in search of his mate's scent. He found in the direction of his own house surprisingly. He quickly followed it, knowing his poor car was totaled. He made it to his house quickly and followed the scent to his bathroom where steam billowed out from under the door.

"Reena? Reena love, are you there?" He got no answer, but knew that she probably couldn't hear him. Sesshomaru quickly opened the door and saw Reena in the shower, facing away from him. Sesshomaru smiled and removed his clothes. Coming up behind her, he bit down on her mark. Reena gasped and turned around.

"Sesshy!" She laughed in relief. "I was afraid that you were someone else!" Sesshomaru said nothing, nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

"I love you..." He murmured as warm water fell down on top of them.

Reena smiled. "I love you too." She turned so that they were both facing each other. She kissed him, and Sesshomaru touched her lovingly. He couldn't tell if she was blushing or not but she still looked cute. She ran her fingers through his soaking hair and marveled at how untangled it was. He reached around her and pulled out her hair tie. Reena laughed.

"What is with you and this obsession for my hair to be down?" Sesshomaru didn't respond to that either, he only burrowed himself into the masses of black hair. Reena laughed and turned so his face was to her back as she continued her shower.

As she finished, Sesshomaru muttered, "Your scent..." Reena turned to him and looked with confusion. "Your scent is laced with mine. God, it smells wonderful..." Reena blushed and backed slightly away from him. She bumped into the wall and gasped at the coldness.

In turn, Sesshomaru turned her around and pressed her back into his chest. He put his face into her hair and breathed her in. Sesshomaru leaned back so that they were both sitting down in the water. He played with her hair, then began feeling up her breasts. Reena moaned, and Sesshomaru took her.

Reena woke up the next morning on top of Sesshomaru still in the bathtub. She groaned, she stood up and whimpered slightly. Last night had been great until he lost control. While he was inside her, Sesshomaru had turned completely demonic and had taken her in a way even rougher then the first time. Reena didn't want to tell him, fearing that he would blame himself. But she had bruises everywhere, not to mention bite marks... She sighed and drained the tub. She threw a towel over Sesshomaru and wrapped one around herself. She made her way into Sesshomaru's room finding clothes that would cover every inch of her skin. She then sat down and read a book waiting for her loving mate to wake up.

The previous night next to Sesshomaru's GMC, Kouga had pinned Caitlyn down, kissing her repeatedly. Caitlyn mewled at his touch as he began to stroke her breasts. Kouga was just about ready to remove her dress when Caitlyn stopped him. Kouga looked at her in confusion. "Not here..." She whispered into his ear. Kouga growled in distress and quickly picked her up bridal style. He dashed into the house and straight to her room. They collapsed on her bed in a heap of intensity.

Kouga readied himself to rip of Caitlyn's clothes, but Caitlyn stopped him again. Kouga growled, unable to wait for very much longer. "What now?!" He asked her, sexually frustrated.

Caitlyn looked at him dubiously. "You're kidding, right? Do you have any idea how much this cost?" Instead, she slowly lifted the dress up, teasing him. Kouga growled. Finally the dress was off. Kouga moved to take her, but Caitlyn stopped him as she slowly stripped for him.

Kouga's blood was on fire! He watched intently as Caitlyn slowly removed one bra strap, then the other. Slowly, painfully slowly, she unclasped it and let it fall, but not before covering herself with a blanket. Smirking, Caitlyn removed her underwear and held it up for Kouga to see. She remained unmoving, just so that she could see how long Kouga would be able to last.

Kouga whimpered but stayed where he was. He didn't wish do displease his mate (or piss her off for that matter) Caitlyn smiled and opened her arms out to him. He readily pounced her, kissing her hard and long. Caitlyn moaned happily as Kouga took out all of his frustration on her, acting out of pure instinct, like the animal he was.

Caitlyn smiled as he kissed her roughly down her chest. _'Like the Wolf he is...' _She thought lovingly as she gave another gasp. He nipped her stomach, making her gasp and rise against his mouth. Kouga moved down, licking her and tasting her. Caitlyn moaned again as she felt Kouga's hands exploring her body.

He brought his mouth to hers again. Kouga readied himself and thrust inside of her. Caitlyn gave a soft scream as Kouga pulled out again and grinded his hips into hers. Caitlyn moaned and felt herself quivering.

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were red, and that he had Sesshomaru's demon markings running along his cheeks. Caitlyn gasped as he bit her marking, growling like the predator he was. Caitlyn understood and bit his neck roughly, breaking his skin and tasting his blood.

Kouga growled and rocked his hips against hers sensuously. "Mine..." He growled softly. "I won't let anything get between us..." Kouga finished, pushing himself in all the way, before coming out of her fully, panting.

Caitlyn had to let him breathe for a few minutes before he spoke. "Gods, I'm sorry..." He muttered, looking up at her. Caitlyn could see that his eyes were once again sky-blue. "I didn't think that I would lose myself like that... Please forgive me..." Kouga looked down, ashamed.

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "It's alright, I still enjoyed it." _'Somewhat'_ She thought. She pulled him into her arms, kissing his ears, neck and chin.

Kouga let small tears fall as she kissed him. He was scared that he had really hurt her. Caitlyn felt the water droplets on her head and looked at him, shocked.

"Kouga!" She yelled. "My Wolf Prince does not cry!" Caitlyn kissed where his tear was. "He is strong and brave and I love him more than anything." She grinned softly. "What's a little pain? My wolf, oh Kouga..." Caitlyn kissed him tenderly on the mouth. "I love you so much..." She held him close, breathing in his scent.

"I cannot believe that Reena said that you stunk. You smell amazing..." She sighed and snuggled closer. Kouga blushed and wrapped his arms around her.

_'I'll never let you get hurt..._' Kouga thought as they both fell asleep.

**Reena: Oi! That was embarrassing... anywho... what did you think huh? Possibly too much?**

**Caitlyn: Too much? Haha how stupid..... it was too less.**

**Kouga: *nods* We didn't even use the handcuffs... *pouts***

**Caitlyn: We've got time before the next chapter... *grins***

**Kouga: *jumps her***

**Reena: Oi! Oi! Oi! Get a room!!!!**

**Kouga: * picks up Caitlyn bridal style* fine! * they leave the room***

**Sesshomaru:* pouts* you mean...that was too much?**

**Reena: Oh hunny.... I didn't mean you and me silly * kisses his forehead* anywho can't wait to see you next time guys.**


	3. Old Enemies and New Beginnings

**Reena: Anywho....sorry we were all occupied...anywho...new chapter. This one has a few new surprises..... old enemies....**

**Sesshomaru: Old enemies? Reena I hate this chapter..... you get hurt so much.* wraps arms around Reena in death grip***

**Kouga: What about Caitlyn, huh? She gets the worse of it since she's only human... *death grip***

**Caitlyn: Kouga-kun's so sweet... oh yeah we also have a surprising twist involving me and Reena at the end of the chappie so stay tuned!!! *frenches Kouga***

**Reena&Sesshomaru: Teenagers...**

Miroku and Sango woke up in the street. They stood up and looked around, holding their heads as the world seemed to spin.

"Shit." Sango muttered. She started to walk down the street.

"Do you know where we're going?" Miroku chirped bleakefully behind her. Sango nodded her head. " Of course ..this has happened many times...sadly." Sango and Miroku made their way slowly back to Kagome's house.

Sesshomaru woke up in the tub and stretched. For some reason his body felt better than ever. He got up and wrapped the towel around his waist not caring to cover up his torso. He walked into his bedroom to find Reena sitting in the window seat reading. He looked her over cautiously. He found she was covered from head to foot in black clothing. He pouted slightly about the fact that his mark was not present but was happy her hair was down. He walked over to her and kissed her lips.

Reena winced slightly for her lips were still swollen. she had hoped he wouldn't notice. Luck was not on her side.

Sesshomaru was immediately alert. "What's wrong?" He asked her in all seriousness. Reena smiled at him, hoping that her pain wouldn't show.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little tired, is all." Sesshomaru didn't buy it.

"You're lying, tell me what's wrong." Reena's eyes trailed down to her wrist, then shot back up, hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't notice.

He did. "Show me your wrist." He commanded, holding his hand out.

Reena smiled fakely. "It's nothing." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't lie Reena, please tell me what's wrong." Sesshomaru toughed her shoulder gently, and Reena flinched. Shocked, Sesshomaru grabbed Reena's wrist and ripped of the sleeve to her shirt.

Reena struggled to get away from his grasp but was no match to his strength. " You didn't have to ruin the shirt!" Reena sighed and stopped fidgeting. She watched the shock run through Sesshomaru until it hit his very core.

He let go of her wrist . " Its...mor-re than ju-ust the wrist....isn't it?" Sesshomaru covered his face with his hands, guilt boiling within him. "T-Take off your... clothes..." His voice was strained.

Reena laughed. "This is ridiculous Sesshomaru, come on, let's eat breakfast." She began walking out the door, but before she could blink, Sesshomaru had ran up and closed it.

"Show me, Reena." Sesshomaru growled.

Reena cowered. "Sesshomaru..." She obliged, removing her shirt, her pants, her bra, until Sesshomaru put his hand up.

"I... cannot watch... anymore..." He turned away, shaking. Reena slowly touched his hand to his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru..." She said weakly. "It's nothing, really..."

"Nothing?" Sesshomaru growled. "Nothing?! Goddamnit, Reena! Why couldn't you have just said no instead of allowing me to hurt you like this?!" He stared at her black and blue body in horror. "I'm a monster..." It had finally sunk in, what he did to her.

"Don't say that! You are NOT a monster. You're far from it." She tried to get Sesshomaru to look at her. "You didn't mean to do it and we were both in so much pleasure it went by unnoticed. Besides I can deal with pain remember? I was once a scorned hanyou!" Her voice had risen a few octaves throughout the heated outburst.

Sesshomaru would not look at her still. He kept his face hidden. Reena was on the verge of tears. "LOOK AT ME!!!" She shouted. Sesshomaru looked at her blankly. "I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" He shook his head and walked towards the door. He took one glance over his shoulder, seeing her body he shuddered, then left. \par

Reena crumpled to the floor, all the tears came crashing down. She sobbed as she rolled into a ball. She wished for someone to will her away.

_**You don't have to stay here.**_

Reena uncurled slightly. " Who's there?" She looked around in search of the voice.

_**No one in particular. Just someone who understands your pain.**_

"Where are you?" By now Reena was standing up, in search of this foe.

_**Come to the mirror if you wish to leave. I can make things so much better.**_

Reena looked out the window and saw Sesshomaru leave in his pickup truck. She bit her lip and made her way to the mirror. Suddenly Naraku's image shown and Reena tried to get away, but it was too late. The mirror had transported Reena to Naraku's castle, with no one the wiser.

Kouga was the first to wake up. Grunting, he sat up, rubbing the back of his head, which ached. He turned to Caitlyn, then froze in terror.

Caitlyn's body was covered with bruises, ranging from her arms to her chest to her inner thighs. Kouga's eyes widened as he saw bite marks all over her, which were bloody. His bite marks.

Kouga stood up, unsure of what to do. He bit his lip. He had promised her he would never hurt her and he had already broken that promise so would leaving still count? He shook his head, he couldn't keep doing this. He turned around and quickly dressed . On his was to the door he looked down at his beautiful angel, his beautiful creation. He sighed and left.

Caitlyn woke up, not three minutes later, and felt around for Kouga. Moaning from lack of warmth, she sat up and opened her eyes. Caitlyn gasped. He was gone.

Caitlyn tried to stand up, but her body suddenly spasmed with pain and she fell down, crippled. Unable to do anything else, she screamed.

"DAMN YOU KOUGA! GET BACK HERE!!! BAKA!!!" Caitlyn broke down crying. "Why wont you answer me?! KOUGA?!" She cried.

"Caitlyn?" The poor girl turned to see Kagome run through the door. "What is it- Oh my God!" She yelled, seeing Caitlyn's bruises. Caitlyn shook her head as she saw the accusation run through her friends head.

"He didn't beat me Kags. I swear-" She broke down into sobs. Kouga hadn't answered her, meaning he was gone and she knew why. He was horrified with what he had done the night before. His demonic side had taken over once more, he just couldn't get closer or enough of her. She stood up.

Kagome grabbed her hand. "Caitlyn, where are you- oh, sorry." Kagome quickly let go of Caitlyn's hand. Caitlyn was rubbing it gently. "You can't go after him. I saw him leave a couple minutes ago after he talked to Inuyasha."

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "INUYASHA!!!" She bellowed. "GET THE FUCK IN HERE!!!" Kagome covered her ears.

Inuyasha came in wearing elmo pajamas. Caitlyn gave him an incredulous look. "I'm not even going to ask. Where the fuck did Kouga go?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "He didn't say." He said. "But he wanted me to tell you that he loved you, and that he couldn't see you anymore, because he was afraid to hurt you again." Caitlyn's eyes widened in shock. "So get the fuck over it, wench." Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha! How dare you be so insensitive?! Sit!" Inuyasha slammed to the floor. "Sit!" Again. "SIT!!!" And again. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" And then some.

Normally Caitlyn would have laughed but her heart had just been taken out of her rib cage and was being stomped on continuously with every breath she took. She sank to the floor unsteadily. She didn't know what to think of it. Caitlyn covered her face with her hands and cried. Kagome immediately hugged her, and whispered that she would find Kouga.

_'I gave him my heart, my soul…' _Caitlyn thought, _'And even my body. I let him change me. How could he leave me like this?' _Wet tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

_**Because he doesn't care.**_

"How can you say that? You don't even know him!" She sobbed.

_**Sadly, you're wrong. I know him and I know you. You belong without him. In a world where you can live without your heart being broken.**_

"Caitlyn? who are you talking to?" Caitlyn just shook her head.

_**All you have to do is look in the mirror and all your troubles will go away.**_

Caitlyn just kept shaking her head, knowing Kouga was long gone. She bit her lip, her instincts told her not to do it but her shattered heart pleaded for it. She looked.

Caitlyn gasped. "Naraku!" She shouted. Kagome turned to look as well.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed as both her and Caitlyn were sucked into the mirror.

Sango looked up into the mirror at the gas station and saw the poor state her hair was in. She sighed. Kagome would kill her.

_**Not if she doesn't kill herself first.**_

Sango growled." Naraku! Show yourself!"

_**Hehehe ...Gladly.**_

Sango looked into the mirror and saw Naraku but called out to late.

Inuyasha had run up the stairs quickly, but was too slow to see Kagome and Caitlyn were teleported. He had, however, heard Kagome scream the name of his archrival, so that should help somewhat, right?

Like shit.

Inuyasha growled low in the throat. "Kouga!" He yelled angrily. "Get the fuck up here!" Kouga ran up the stairs, a blank look on his face.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha turned to him angrily. "You heard all that didn't you?!" Kouga nodded. "Don't you feel any guilt?"

"Yeah well your not full blooded you lucky mutt" For once it almost sounded goodhearted. they searched the mirror for a possible way to get through but found none.

"Damnit... Wait, I think my older brother might know a thing or two about this!" Kouga nodded, his face showing no expression. "Let's find him!"

They ran down the stairs in a rhythm people would think uncanny. They bolted out the door and raced to Sesshomaru's house where he sat on the front step, looking like he was a soulless corpse.

"Sesshomaru..." The youkai in question looked up at his younger brother. His eyes, which were usually full of hatred when he looked at him, showed no emotion at all. "I... what happened?" Inuyasha had never seen his brother like this.

Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou blankly. "I hurt her..." He muttered as he hid his face in shame. "I hurt Reena..." Sesshomaru's voice trailed off, and he felt a weird tingling sensation in his eyes. He touched them. Tears...

Kouga stared at Sesshomaru. Kouga sighed as he realized that they both felt the exact same way. "I understand what you mean... I hurt... Caitlyn... too." Sesshomaru looked up at him, a single tear making its way known as it trailed down his face. "And I was so afraid. What if, next time, I completely lost it and I-" Kouga's breath caught in his throat as he felt tears running down his face.

"What if I killed her?" Kouga asked Sesshomaru, gazing at the silver-haired youkai, Kouga realized that this was the first conversation that they had ever had. Kouga began shaking violently as he leaned against a pole and took a couple of deep breaths. "She's so strong, but if I snapped..." Sesshomaru nodded, in recognition of the wolf youkai's fears.

Inuyasha scoffed. "That's not the problem right now! What really matters is that Kagome and Caitlyn have been kidnapped by Naraku! Where's Reena?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Reena.

As quickly as he could, Sesshomaru ran into his house and bolted up the stairs, Kouga and Inuyasha closely following. "REENA!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Sesshomaru threw the door open and frantically looked around. He stopped dead. Inuyasha and Kouga watched him from the doorway.

Sesshomaru's body shook violently, his demonic side had taken over. he turned to his brother and friend. **"Its time that we show Naraku to death's door."** Inuyasha gulped. He had seen his brother pissed off but never like this. He grinned.

"My brother's awesome!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru ran back down the stairs. He was about to open the door when the bell rang. He blinked in surprise, then opened it.

"Miroku?" Kouga shouted. The monk had a serious face, which usually meant that something was wrong.

"Sango's missing." He said simply. "I-" Miroku didn't have the chance to finish before Sesshomaru ran out the door with Kouga and Inuyasha following.

Miroku followed, and they all jumped into another one of Sesshomaru's cars. "Caitlyn, Kagome, and Reena have all been kidnapped as well." Inuyasha told him. "By Naraku..." His eyes flashed red for a second.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, he had never seen his eyes so deep a red, or his marks so smoldering. Miroku shivered unconsciously. He would hate to be at the receiving end of this fight.

Sesshomaru drove furiously down the road. "Naraku is the head of my rival business." He twisted the the wheel and turned on a sharp curve. Miroku and Inuyasha clung to each other in fear, and Kouga was still deep in thought. "He's had it out for me for years. I guess he's finally gotten his revenge."

Kouga looked up at him. "Then why kidnap the others? There's no point." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He had a thing for Kikyo a couple years ago. Naraku's the reason Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up. And he had an affair with Miroku's grandfather." Miroku's hair stood straight up. "And wants to take revenge on the family line. And Kouga..." Sesshomaru trailed of, unsure of why Naraku would kidnap Caitlyn. Then he got it. "Kouga was the only heir left of the full blooded wolf clan. If Caitlyn was pregnant, she would be extremely valuable. Kouga, have you checked to see if this is true?"

Kouga shook his head. "No, I haven't had a chance to check..." Sesshomaru growled.

"We'll have to find Naraku quicker." Kouga popped up next to him. "Since he pulled all of them through a mirror he would most likely be somewhere cold like a cave."

Sesshomaru took another sharp turn and pushed the meter to 250. Inuyasha stared at it in alarm. "Sesshomaru slow down!!!"

Sesshomaru growled at him. "Damn it Inuyasha. Do you not see that we're in a crisis! All of them are in danger! So either man up or get the fuck out of car!" Inuyasha growled but had to admit that his brother was right.

At last, Sesshomaru pulled to an abrupt halt in front of a desolate cave. He rushed out, with Kouga on his heels. Inuyasha and Miroku waddled out, slightly dizzy. Then quickly regained their composure and ran after the two youkai.

Sesshomaru and Kouga raced ahead finding several rooms with the girls scents. Kouga was getting seriously pissed off. He kept seeing images of his woman, but the scent wasn't there. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku all saw the same thing. The ones they loved screaming, being tortured, their most terrible memories... Kouga felt tears threaten to blur his vision as he ran on.

Sesshomaru cursed " Damn it Naraku! Stop playing your games and SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" Sesshomaru punched a wall, which caved in almost immediately.

A laughter followed the four boys and they turned to see Naraku standing at the end of the hall. "Ku ku ku..." He muttered softly. "Can't you even save the women you love?"

Inuyasha growled. "Bastard!" He yelled angrily. "Where's Kagome?"

Naraku chuckled. "You'll see her soon enough, filthy hanyou." Sesshomaru growled. "Don't insult my brother you bastard!"

Naraku's smile widened. "I don't think I've ever seen you so riled up my dear lord. Is it because you unexplainably hurt Reena? She seemed pretty beat up when she got here." Sesshomaru felt anger bubble up within him, but it was more then just that. Guilt showed up as well.

"Damn you!" All eyes turned to Kouga. "How dare you do such a thing?" Naraku smiled cruelly as he looked at Kouga.

"Ah, the Wolf Prince. I was hoping that you'd be here." Naraku laughed as he floated down. "You really should be more careful with you're mate. She was even more battered then Reena was." Naraku smiled happily. "And in her present condition, you really shouldn't be rough with her."

Kouga blinked, affronted. "I- What?! What present condition?!"

Sesshomaru sighed. _'I knew it...' _He thought.

Naraku giggled in a psychotic manner. "Tck, Kouga, you couldn't tell? I'll admit that I had to probe her physically to discover it, in her early stage. Kouga, Kouga, Kouga..." He murmured. "Caitlyn is pregnant."

Kouga growled, his eyed turning red. "Probe her... **PHYSICALLY**!?" Kouga lunged at him, passing through him and into the cave wall. He grunted but whirled around quickly, ready to attack.

Sesshomaru had grabbed his neck. "You're not getting away..." He said darkly, eyes red. "Where is Reena?"

Naraku struggled slightly, he wasn't ready for Sesshomaru's attack. In fact he wasn't expecting it. " She's safe and isolated with only the drunk guards for company. Upon coming here, there was a chance that she may have been pregnant..." Sesshomaru growled.

"Drunken guards?!" He exclaimed, about to punch Naraku through his face.

"Wait! Sesshomaru!" He turned to look at Miroku. "We don't know where Sango and Kagome are!" Sesshomaru's glare faltered. Damn.

Naraku chuckled. "There here somewhere... in better conditions than Reena. Caitlyn's fine up in my room." He grinned evilly as he begun to fade away. "Have fun on the treasure hunt..."

Kouga growled. "Damn you..."

"Maybe we should split up." Both youkai looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped and shrugged uncertainly.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru. " I think we should listen to him."

Sesshomaru sighed, eyes back to honey gold. " Alright." He looked at his brother in a way that said thank you. Inuyasha nodded his head in response.

"Lets go." They all ran into different corridors. " Meet back here in 15 minutes!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran through the caves, frantically looking for their loved ones. _'Damnit…' _Inuyasha thought, frustrated. _'Why couldn't I have kept my eyes on her! I should have been able to protect her!'_

Miroku was deep in thought. _'I don't get it…' _He thought. _'Why would Naraku make this so simple?_'

"Kagome!" He shouted as they turned to corner to find both Kagome and Sango in the same cage.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouted out to him. Inuyasha growled softly as he saw cuts and scrapes on her face. He traced it gently through the bars.

Miroku simply stared at his lover. "Sango..." He muttered, gazing at her intently. Sango's eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't look at me..." She sobbed. Miroku touched her gently through the bars of her cage and kissed her gently.

"Stand back..." Inuyasha muttered angrily. "I'm going to break this down." Kagome shook her head frantically.

"You cant!" She shouted. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "Naraku made it so that only Sesshomaru would be able to let us out!" Inuyasha growled. "And only Miroku can release Caitlyn, and only Inuyasha can save Reena!"

"Shit! We don't know where Sesshomaru went!" Inuyasha went to punch the wall and was only to be intercepted by Sesshomaru's fist.

"It's no use in beating up the wall. Save your strength for when you find Reena." He studied the cage finding the easiest way to open it. Inuyasha stared at him in shock. " How did you find us?"

"You were sending out stinking stress warnings. I can smell you remember?" Sesshomaru let the poison run through his hands and slashed several times at the cage. They all watched as the poison set in and the bars fell away. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to their lovers, kissing and caressing them. Sesshomaru looked away, pain chilled him to the bone as he heard the words of love run throughout the cave. He felt his heart grow cold and all he could think about was how he would kill Naraku for stealing his women.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and realized every second brought him pain. She stopped Inuyasha from kissing her. "Don't the time is over. Its time we look for Reena." She stepped over to Sesshomaru and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We will find her Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, eyes red." I plan to." Kagome gasped and stepped back from him, scared stiff. Inuyasha caught her ."I hope you'll let me help." Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder and forced himself to nod.

He stormed down the hall with everyone else in hot pursuit. As they turned the corner they bumped into Kouga.

"Quick I found Caitlyn, but I can't do anything about it! And she's unconscious." Kagome pushed Miroku to the front of the group. Miroku followed after Kouga.

The group came to a set of several passages, each in a different direction. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga took one passage, while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru took one to the left of it.

Naraku watched both groups travel in the wrong directions. "Why do they have to make this so difficult on me!" He closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm doing this for you Sesshomaru and Kouga. I can't wait till you meet your supposed mates. Its a shame that both girls are homing my seed. Maybe one of them will give in to save you, if not I guess they'll both die. Hahahahahahahaha."

Sesshomaru raced down the halls and came to a stop when he saw five guards standing around something leering and jeering. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and growled menacingly. The guards turned and Sesshomaru was able to see that an unconscious Reena was chained to a post in the middle of the room. Sesshomaru felt anger bubble up within him.

"BASTARDS!" He yelled as he slashed at them. They all fell to the ground, dead. Sesshomaru rushed over to Reena and tried to reach her. His hand hit an invisible wall. He saw Reena wince and growled. " Damn it Inuyasha, release her." He slipped to the floor in rage and in tears. " Please...."

Inuyasha rushed up behind him and searched for a way to open it. "Damnit, how do I do this?!" He growled. "Why would I be the only one who can save her?!" Inuyasha hit the ground, frustrated. Kagome came up behind him and looked at the chains that bound her. Slowly, she touched them. Them pulled back, gasping, it had shocked her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran up to her. Gingerly, Kagome cradled her hand. "Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled. "It's nothing, but..." She trailed off, lost in thought. Suddenly, she understood. "Inuyasha, try to touch it." Kagome said.

Inuyasha blinked. "What?"

Kagome waved his question away. "Trust me. I want to see what it does." Inuyasha looked uncertain, but did as she said. There was no reaction. "I knew it..." She muttered. "Only a half-demon can release the chains."

Reena moaned softly and fell unconscious. Sesshomaru frantically tried to wake her up again. "Reena, Reena! Damnit Reena, whatever you do, DON'T fall asleep, you hear?!"

Inuyasha growled and pulled at the chain. It wouldn't budge. "How am I supposed to...?" He trailed of, pulling hard. Reena's eyelids fluttered open.

"Naraku..." She struggled to stay awake. "Naraku said that only someone of 'the same blood' would be able to let me out..." Reena felt her head going dark. "You have to... your blood..." She drifted out of consciousness again.

"Reena, Reena!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Kagome stared blankly. "I think that only an hanyou's blood will be able to melt the chains..." Inuyasha turned to her questioningly. "I think you have to... bleed on it..." She shuddered.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and looked back at his wrist. " So be it." He swung his hand down, claw extended. He winced as his skin tore open, the blood spilled out onto the chains and the floor. Everyone watched as the chains dissipated and the invisible wall fall.

Sesshomaru ran to Reena and pulled her into his lap. Reena moaned in pain and curled into a slight ball. Sesshomaru run his fingers over her body and found her wriggling under him. She had bruises and cuts everywhere. When he touched her stomach she screamed. Sesshomaru looked at her in horror. " I can't stay awake any longer...I'm...sor-ry" Reena let herself fall into the darkness, arms still wrapped around her stomach. She hated leaving Sesshomaru without an explanation but she had to put all her strength into making sure the seed didn't move any farther.

Sesshomaru felt the tears fall, he wiped them off Reena's face and saw her wince. His body trembled as he sobbed silently. He couldn't touch her without her wincing in pain. He cursed Naraku mentally.

He looked over at Inuyasha. " Let me see your wrist." Inuyasha gulped but did as he was told. He couldn't stop the bleeding. His eyes widened as Sesshomaru's hand began to glow with poison.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha struggled to make his voice even. Sesshomaru looked up at him, his face tear stained. Inuyasha shut up and held out his wrist. Sesshomaru ran his nail over the damaged flesh, letting the poison out gradually. Inuyasha winced as his skin burned back together. Seconds later the pain disappeared. "Thanks" He examined his wrist.

"It was the least I... could do... you... saved her..." Sesshomaru bent his head, unable to say much more. Inuyasha knelt down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. " Naraku will die for this....brother."

Inuyasha growled in agreement. The four headed towards Naraku's scent.

"CAITLYN!!!" Kouga bellowed as he ran in the direction of her scent, Miroku and Sango following as fast as they could. They stopped as they came to a large wooden door. Kouga growled and punched through it. His eyes widened as he saw Caitlyn chained up to Naraku's wall.

Kouga ran towards her only to be knocked on his ass by an invisible wall. He winced as he held his head. "G-Goddamnit!" He began punching the wall repeatedly. Miroku stopped him.

"I know how to get rid of this..." He muttered as he began muttering some words unknown to anyone except the monks of his order. The field disappeared and Kouga ran towards her.

"Caitlyn!" He shouted frantically. "Damnit Caitlyn, can you hear me?! Wake up! Wake up!!!" He tried to touch her only to get shocked ." DAMN IT!!!! MIROKU!!!"

Miroku rushed to his side and probed Caitlyn and stopped at her stomach. Caitlyn screamed in pain but Miroku kept his hands where they were. Kouga knocked his hands away and hissed from the shock. Miroku was silent. _'She's harboring Naraku's seed....not only did he probe her....he tried to make her...pregnant.'_

Miroku's eyes widened at his revelation. Angrily, he pushed away Kouga and muttered a few more words. Caitlyn gasped but didn't scream. She began to twist away, but Sango shushed her.

Miroku looked at Kouga. "This is holy magic." He told the furious youkai. "A demon like yourself would never break through." Kouga growled but remained where he was.

Caitlyn's eyelids fluttered open. She looked around and hissed in pain. "My stomach..." She mumbled. Kouga ran to her side but did not touch her.

"The seals have been removed." Miroku told him. "You can-" Kouga had already ripped the chains off. Caitlyn fell into Kouga's waiting arms, gasping in pain. Kouga held her tightly and felt tears coming.

"If only I had been stronger..." He mumbled into her hair. "I might had been able to stop this..." Caitlyn gazed at him intently, then pushed him away.

"Baka..." She whispered. Kouga slammed to the ground. "How could you leave me like that?! Were you bored with me or something?!" Tears stung Caitlyn's eyes as she struggled to keep the seed at bay.

Kouga's eyes widened. "I could never be bored of you! I just didn't want to see you hurt!"

"Baka!" Slam. "Didn't you ever stop to think that the pain of losing you would hurt more then the bruises you gave me?! Damnit!" Caitlyn winced in pain at yelling so much when the seed was so close. "How many times do I have to say it?! I love you!!!"

Kouga looked up at her and put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh. Stop talking. I'm sorry for leaving you and I promise I won't do it again. I felt that...I'm sorry I was so stupid." He looked down in pain. "I didn't.....I won't..." Caitlyn winced but pulled his lips to hers. "I love you too you know." Kouga pulled her to him. " I'll get you out of here...I promise."

Caitlyn sighed softly and leaned against his chest, her tear-stained face wincing again. The seed was moving. Caitlyn held her breath and began to feel herself slipping out of consciousness, desperately trying to keep the seed away.

Kouga stood up, still holding Caitlyn in his arms, and ran through the cave. Miroku and Sango followed quickly, both extremely worried. Would Caitlyn be strong enough to resist?

They ran into Sesshomaru and the others on the way. Kouga looked at Reena in surprise, She looked in just as much pain as Caitlyn. He growled. "Bastard where are you?" Suddenly a corridor opened. Sesshomaru and Kouga bolted for it. Once they entered it disappeared, locking Inuyasha and the others outside. "Shit."

Kouga and Sesshomaru didn't notice and kept running. By the time they looked back, they both shrugged it off. Running quickly, the two youkai made their way towards Naraku.

Naraku laughed as he saw both girls cringe in pain. Both men growled, their youkai blood spreading like wildfire.

"BASTARD!!!" Sesshomaru shouted, punching at him. Naraku disappeared. Both boys looked around frantically to find Naraku crouching next to Caitlyn and Reena, smiling.

"Shame. Reena's stronger then I first thought. Caitlyn, however...." Naraku grinned. "The seed seems to be just about ready."

"Damn it get away from her!" Kouga charged him and got one punch in before he disappeared again. Kouga knelt down beside her. "Caitlyn please hold on. I won't ever leave you again I promise. Just hold on. I need you damnit HOLD ON!!"

Naraku frowned as Caitlyn reacted to Kouga's words. " Damn you." Her eyes slowly opened.

"K-Kouga...?" She muttered, unable to see anything. Kouga grabbed her hands.

"I'm here, damnit, look at me!" Caitlyn groped around.

"Kouga, where are you?!" Caitlyn yelled, thrashing. "I can't see you! Kouga please! Kouga!!!" Every word cut a hole in Kouga's heart.

Sesshomaru growled. "How dare you PLAY with people's HEARTS?!" He yelled, attacking Naraku with everything he had.

Naraku quickly teleported away. "Tck, Sesshomaru, it that honestly all you can do?" Sesshomaru growled.

"That and more, coward." He continued to chase him around the cave, slipping in punches every once and a while.

Reena opened her eyes, wincing. She saw Caitlyn and Kouga in pain, Sesshomaru getting his ass kicked and Naraku enjoying it every second. She knew the seed in her stomach gave him power every second it was in her. To take it out she would have to tear it out of her stomach. She gulped, assessing the damage behind this choice.

_'I'll kill him...' _She thought. _'Naraku and my son…' _Reena felt tears falling down her cheeks. _'But it's the only way...'_

"R-Reena..." Reena's head snapped in Caitlyn's direction. "Don't..."

Reena looked at her in confusion. "How can you...?"

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "We have a connection." She said. "Right now, you're the only one that I can see. It's because of the seed, isn't it?"

By now, Kouga was panicking. "What seed? What are you two doing? Damnit Caitlyn, answer me!!!"

Caitlyn sighed softly, a tear running down her cheek. "It's what we've gotta do..." She mumbled, positioning her hand over her stomach. "It'll be the only way..." Reena stared at her in horror.

"Caitlyn, you can't do that! You can barely be considered a hanyou! How can you possibly survive- Caitlyn no!" Caitlyn smiled at her friend.

"It's the only way... Please..." Her hand entered her stomach and she gasped in pain. Kouga growled and grabbed her hand, trying to pull it out. However, Caitlyn stubbornly kept her hand inside of her, searching blindly for the egg. Finding it, she smiled slightly, before pulling it out. Caitlyn whimpered in pain before losing consciousness, passing out in a frantic Kouga's arms.

Reena growled in annoyance. _'It doesn't matter if only one of us pulls it out...'_ She thought tearfully. _'Naraku will still have power taken from me...' _Reena positioned her hand over her stomach and broke skin. Gasping in pain, she rummaged through the wound and grabbed the seed.

"Destroy it..." Reena muttered weakly to Kouga. "Destroy them both..." Her eyelids fluttered and Reena saw no more.

Sesshomaru grabbed the seed out of Reena's hand, already in too much pain he looked at Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened as he realized what was in Sesshomaru's hand.

"This is for hurting her. " He pierced the seed with a nail. Naraku screeched in pain. " This is for thinking you could get away with it." He pierced it deeper. Naraku fell to the floor, blood oosing out of his stomach. " And this is for taking Reena and trying to make her yours. " He completely squashed the seed from existence. Naraku screamed in pain, blood gushing out.

Kouga smirked as he pulled the seed out of Caitlyn's hand. "My turn." He pierced every centimeter of the seed and watched Naraku wither in pain. " Goodbye. Forever." He crushed the seed.

Naraku cursed as his body began to fall apart. Within seconds his body was just a heap of rotten flesh.

Both men ran to their loved ones. Sesshomaru quickly let the poison run over Reena's stomach, burning the skin back into place. Reena withered in pain under him. Sesshomaru's tears fell on her face as he watched her piece back together. Soon Reena stopped moving and returned to unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru laid her head on his fluff then ran over to Caitlyn and Kouga. He let his poison run over her stomach. " I'm sorry. I should have attended her first, she's weaker. You need to keep talking to her Kouga, your the only thing that can keep her alive." When he was finished he went back over to Reena.

"Caitlyn...!" Her eyelids fluttered open. "Caitlyn, don't fall asleep. Talk to me, okay?!" Kouga shook her roughly as her eyes closed again. Caitlyn gasped and clutched Kouga's hand.

"I'm sorry..." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Even though you gave yourself to me..." Caitlyn gasped and coughed up blood, passing out. Kouga growled.

"Damnit! Sesshomaru, HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!" Kouga frantically tried to stop Caitlyn's bleeding, but apparently, she had punctured a main artery. Caitlyn winced in her sleep as her breathing became shallower and shallower. "SESSHOMARU!!!"

Reena opened her eyes to the yelling. She looked over at Caitlyn painfully_. 'I will not let you die Caitlyn.' _She struggled to stand up, without Sesshomaru around it made it easier for her.

Reena stumbled as she made her way over to Caitlyn. Kouga and Sesshomaru were occupied yelling at each other. Reena fell with a groan next to Caitlyn. She grabbed her hand. Caitlyn's eyes fluttered open. " Reena....?"

Reena shushed her. " I'm going to give you some of my blood okay?" Caitlyn shook her head. "I... don-nt understand."

Reena sighed. " I need to taste your blood first so I know how much you need. I'm over 3 quarters youkai so my blood should be able to change yours and heal whatever injures you may have. Now stop twitching, or your going to die."

Caitlyn groaned. "Don't bite me though."

Reena growled. "Fine." Reena took Caitlyn's head in her hands and kissed her. Caitlyn gasped as Reena licked the inside of her mouth. Caitlyn struggled under Reena. Finally Reena let her go, her lips covered in blood. Reena hastily slit her wrist and forced Caitlyn to take it. " You need it Caitlyn please.....I can't live without you..... you're my step sister.... don't leave me..." Reena sobbed.

Caitlyn's eyes widened. _'.....step...sister.' _She suddenly took Reena seriously and began to allow the blood into her mouth. She choked on most of it. Reena finally took her wrist away and held Caitlyn's mouth shut while the blood spread through her stomach. Caitlyn thrashed around uncontrollably. As much as she hated to admit it, Reena's blood tasted delicious to her new wolf-like senses.

Caitlyn growled as her youkai blood entered her. She felt an uncontrollable urge to suck Reena dry. Caitlyn quickly pushed Reena away, in fear of what she might do. Caitlyn's eyes widened as she gasped at her surroundings. With her newly heightened senses, she could see so clearly. Her wolf-like ears twitched, and she took in a deep breath through her nose. And sighed. Being a youkai, whatever she could be considered, felt marvelous.

Except for the bloodlust that was running through her.

Reena whimpered as she slammed into the cave wall. She knew the risk of giving Caitlyn her blood but she wasn't expecting to get thrown around so soon. She felt herself beginning to black out but tried her hardest to stay awake. She had to make sure she didn't get sucked dry.

Sesshomaru and Kouga stopped fighting when they saw Reena go flying into the wall. Sesshomaru growled as he heard her whimper. He quickly ran to her. "What did you do to her Caitlyn?" He growled over his shoulder as he picked up the all-too-limp hanyou.

Reena moaned in pain. " Don't yell at her. this is my doing."

Caitlyn forced herself into a corner scared she might attack Reena. She could still smell her blood. Kouga came closer to her, slightly concerned. Caitlyn found herself not wanting his blood so she pulled him roughly to her. She pushed her face into his neck, taking in his scent trying to muffle out Reena's. So far it was working, except the fact that Kouga was trying to push her away.

"Can't... breathe..." He muttered into her ear painfully. Caitlyn gasped and let go.

"S-Sorry... " She mumbled. Suddenly, Reena's scent hit her again. Growling, Caitlyn turned to her. Struggling to speak, she said. "Reena... get... away... from me..."

Sesshomaru stared at Caitlyn, shocked. "Kouga, look at her eyes!"

Kouga growled. "They're red…"

Reena whimpered as the sudden sharp pain in her head grew bigger. " Don't provoke her! Caitlyn look at me. We're connected now. The angrier you get the more pain I'm in." Reena clutched her head, her whimpering grew louder. " Please Caitlyn. look into yourself. The mix in blood is just overwhelming. I know I went through it too." Reena forced herself to stand, fighting off Sesshomaru." Our mom was a dog demon. I was a bastard child. When your father came along he didn't like that I didn't smell like him so he exchanged blood with me like I did with you. But to me it was worse. I was already half blooded and dog and fox don't mix." Reena fell in pain, she was a few feet away from Caitlyn.

Reena looked up locking eyes with Caitlyn. " When you were born you came out human. They didn't understand. Your father wanted to do the same thing that he did with me but it would have killed you. You have to come to terms with your blood. Choose which is dominant and stick to it. You can't listen to all three, you'll kill us both." Reena whimpered and completely collapsed. "Please....." Reena lost complete consciousness.

Caitlyn growled. "How the fuck can I?!" She yelled, grabbing her head in her hands to try and keep her anger to a minimal. "Between a wolf, a dog, and a fox... I can't... how...?" Caitlyn gasped and began to pant. "My body..." She moaned. "It's changing..." She fell to her knees. " Sister....." She reached out and touched Reena. She gasped as Reena's voice filled her head. _**'You must act quickly Caitlyn.'**_

"How Reena? How!?" _**'The difference between the three is, the wolf will make you Kouga's mate for life, you will keep the tail but not the ears, the other demons will always speak in your head. Dog will make you a hanyou like Inuyasha. If you choose fox you will keep both ears and tail, you will be Kouga's mate and we will be able to speak like this for the rest of our lives. Now make your decision... neither of us have much time.'**_

Caitlyn shook her head frantically. "I... I..." _**'Damnit Reena! Why did you have to tell me this now?!'**_

_**'.....because I didn't think Naraku would do the same to you....please...at least do this for Kouga.....he panicking like crazy... if you choose wolf we can share thoughts only when we touch.'**_ Reena whimpered.

Caitlyn growled. _**'A fox seems to be the best choice, but... I don't wish to offend Kouga by choosing not to be a wolf. And dog hanyou's are strong. I want to be stronger...!' **_Tears rolled down her face. Kouga and Sesshomaru's yelling blurred as she only heard Reena's voice. _**'How can I choose between who I am now, strength, and the man I love?'**_

'_**All you have to do is open your eyes Caitlyn. He will always love you. And you will always be strong. You have the best blood of all three, every bit is full... youkai..... blood.........' **_Reena's voice began to fade out of her head.

_**'Reena! Reena!!!' **_Caitlyn thought frantically. Shaking with fright, she chose.

"I am a fox..." She mumbled. Her heart immediately broke into what seemed like a full sprint. She gasped as she felt every molecule of her being change.

Kouga stared at her. He couldn't help but think she was adorable. When she finally stopped squirming he reached down and petted her tail. Caitlyn's eyes popped open in surprise. She blushed as she bumped into Kouga. Suddenly she looked around for Reena.

Sesshomaru had just picked her up. Reena was lying peacefully in his arms, her breathing back to normal. Caitlyn ran up to her and gasped as she saw Reena's face. Reena had also changed but in a different way. Not only did she have the markings on her neck, they now reached up across her face, appearing at the side of her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Reena's eyes fluttered open when she heard Caitlyn gasp. Caitlyn's eyes proceeded in getting bigger as she saw the color of Reena's eyes.

Reena smiled lovingly at her sister. "It's okay Caitlyn. I didn't change for the worse." Reena's eyes were now a frost blue with a red splash that surrounded her pupils.

Caitlyn felt her eyes fill with tears. "R-Reena..." She leaned into her older step-sister's chest and cried. "Onee-san!"

Kouga blinked." ...Onee-san?" He looked to Sesshomaru for an explanation. Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh. " Thankfully this just proves that you haven't seen Reena naked. They both have the same birth mark."

"You mean the one on the back of her thigh?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Yes and no I didn't see her naked... I saw her in her bathing suit." Kouga smiled happily.

"That'd better be the case." He said while giving Sesshomaru a death glare. Sesshomaru sighed and looked back at Reena.

Smiling, she glanced up at him. "I think we'd better go..." Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up. "Sesshy!" She shouted. "I can walk!!!"

"I know." He nuzzled his face into her hair.

Kouga grinned and grabbed Caitlyn. Her eyes widened. "Kouga don't you dare!-" Kouga sweeped her off her feet and into his arms. Caitlyn struggled with him. Finally he bent down and rebit the mark that was somewhat more prominent on her neck, making her gasp and relax.

He let go." Much better."

Caitlyn glared at him. "Jerk..." She muttered. Kouga merely smiled. "Come here..." Caitlyn grabbed his face and held onto him tightly, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you..." She looked at him suddenly. "You're not upset that I didn't choose to become a full wolf, are you?!" Caitlyn asked, worried.

Kouga smiled lovingly at her. "No... I'm just glad you chose to live. That's all I wanted." He stroked her cheek. Caitlyn scoffed.

"I would have chosen to live anyway Kouga, that's not the point..." She looked away. "Would you have preferred if I had chosen to become a wolf instead of a fox?" Caitlyn smiled suddenly. "More importantly, would you still love me if I had chosen to become a dog?" Caitlyn raised a questionable eyebrow.

Kouga couldn't help but laugh. "What is this? 20 questions?" He sighed. "I love you for who you are not what you taste or smell like.... though that is a fun turn on." He smiled as she blushed. "No matter what you are you are my mate." He finished simply.

Caitlyn laughed. "If I smelled like a dog? Would that be a turn on?!" She laughed happily.

He shrugged. "It sure isn't when it's Inuyasha but if it was you... I'm not quite sure." Caitlyn laughed.\par

"I love you..." She sighed and kissed his fore head. Kouga smiled.

**Reena: Ha ha well....all pain is over...I think. I like my new eyes lol**

**Sesshomaru: Me too.**

**Caitlyn: Talk about a cliff hanger lol. I wonder what they're thinking.**

**Reena: Well maybe they'll grace us with their opinions.**

**Sesshomaru: I just want you to get better love... and I want you...**

**Reena: *stary-eyed* Sesshy...**

**Caitlyn: *scoffs* You two...**

**Kouga: ...Do I not do that enough?**

**Caitlyn: Nah... the next chapter will make up for it... *winks***

**Reena: Again? Caitlyn, you've got to control your hormones...**

**Caitlyn: Oh yeah? At least I'm not as bad as Bella and Edward in Twilight! Remember? They were like this for about a decade before they calmed down!**

**Sesshomaru: She's got... a point...**

**Caitlyn: *grins* Of course I do! *kisses Kouga quickly* Review!**


	4. An Unexpected Proposal!

**Reena: All right everyone. Back to the story.**

**Caitlyn: Yeah... another high rating on this one...**

**Sesshomaru: *raises eyebrow* You're not serious...**

**Inuyasha: AGAIN?!**

**Reena: Yep.**

**Kouga: What can I say? I'm a wolf.**

**Caitlyn: A big bad wolf...**

**Reena: *laughs* Whatever...have fun people.**

**Caitlyn: And REVIEW!!! *hugs Kouga***

"Caitlyn! Reena!" Everyone looked up to see Kagome running towards them. Smiling, Caitlyn waved.

"Hey!" Reena shrugged and snuggled into Sesshomaru.

"You guys okay?" Miroku asked, concerned. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Let's get out of this place. I don't want to stay here any longer then we must." Miroku nodded as the group ran out of the cave and into Sesshomaru's GMC.

"There... isn't enough room for all of us..." Sango muttered. Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha grinned.

"Not a problem." Miroku muttered as he grabbed Sango and forced her onto his lap. She struggled half-heartedly. Inuyasha sat down, and Kagome happily sat on him.

Kouga, still holding Caitlyn in his arms, sat down and nuzzled his head into her neck. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and fastened the seatbelt. Kouga smirked.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "It's good to know that your not yourself ...brother." Muttered Inuyasha.

"I'm just happy Inu." Inuyasha growled in response making everyone laugh.

On the ride there Reena fell asleep holding Sesshomaru's hand. Everyone else in the car was yakking away. Sesshomaru was slightly concerned on how much Reena was sleeping but he dismissed it for the second.

Caitlyn, Kagome, and Miroku were chatting languidly. Suddenly, Miroku felt up Sango's butt and asked his classic, "Will you bear my children?"

Sango blushed and slapped him, yet when she turned away, she was smiling. Caitlyn, however, suddenly sobered up.

Kagome noticed this. "What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Kouga..." Caitlyn muttered. "When I ripped the seed out, I" Her breath caught in her throat.

Kouga looked at her in concern. "What?"

Caitlyn turned away. "I... I killed our daughter..." She turned her head away and felt tears coming.

Kouga's worried face didn't change. "I know but guess what? We can still have children. Your not barren I still love you.... wait... how did you know it was a girl. It couldn't have been that far along?"

Caitlyn looked at him uncomfortably. "Naraku... he told me..." Kouga growled. "After he... he found out that I was pregnant... when Naraku... oh God!" Caitlyn buried her face into Kouga's shoulder and cried silently. He held her tightly.

"Shhh... He's gone. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again..." Kouga's mouth grazed Caitlyn's tear-streaks and he rested his head in her chest.

Caitlyn wiped her tears away, smiling. "Didn't your promise to 'never leave me alone' fail miserably?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

Kouga looked uncomfortable. "I said I was sorry..." He sulked. Caitlyn laughed.

"And I forgive you." She put her face into his hair and breathed deeply. "I still think you smell wonderful, despite being so sweaty..." Kouga smelled her and sighed.

"You're scent is like fruit; I can't really determine what. It's wonderful, even though you smell of dirt and blood." He snuggled his face into the crook of Caitlyn's neck.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You two have got it _bad_." He muttered. Kagome squirmed on his lap. Inuyasha gulped and hoped that no one would notice.

Miroku and Kouga began laughing. "You are no one to talk Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted happily. Inuyasha glared.

"Neither are you. I saw it, you know." Miroku blinked.

"Saw what?" Inuyasha grinned deviantly.

"When you said that Sango was missing, I saw you put it into your pocket." Miroku began sweating. "That little black box-"

"ALRIGHT DAMNIT!" Miroku shouted. The car swerved before Sesshomaru turned to glare at the monk in the backseat. His sweat dropped and turned to Inuyasha. "It's for Sango, alright?" Actually, the hissing did no good, because the only ones that couldn't hear them were Kagome and Sango. "I plan to propose at the right time, okay?!"

Caitlyn squealed and Miroku looked up in surprise. "That is so cute!!!" She said happily.

Kouga sighed. "Honestly, Miroku... Do you honestly think that Sango would ever agree to-"

"BAKA!!!" Kouga's body slammed down on the carseat. "Don't ruin it!"

The car came to a halt. "We're here..." Said a slightly disgruntled Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled and hopped out, with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku following. "You two coming?" She asked Caitlyn and Kouga. Kouga smiled.

"I think we'll stay behind for a while." Kagome nodded and left the two dragging Inuyasha and Miroku with her. Caitlyn turned to Kouga and scoffed.

"The hell I am. I've got to help Reena." She tried to unfasten the seatbelt, but realized that only Kouga was in reach. "Kouga!"

Kouga smiled. "Sesshomaru is taking care of your sister. See?" He pointed to where Sesshomaru was carrying Reena to her room. "She'll be fine..." Caitlyn still looked uncertain.

"I want to help..." She muttered. Kouga smiled.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He kissed the underside of her chin. Caitlyn shivered as he pulled away.

"Damnit Kouga!" She struggled against the strap. "Let me go!"

Kouga shook his head. "No."

Caitlyn groaned. "Kouga..." She began squirming on his lap in a way that she knew would turn him on. Her hand traveled down, and she touched his crotch. Smiling in satisfaction as a shiver ran through him, she whispered into his ear.

"That's a big bad wolf you've got there...." Caitlyn's fingers traveled underneath his pants and stroked him gently. Kouga whimpered, not expecting to be in this position. He was trapped but began to enjoy it.

Caitlyn kissed his neck teasingly. "I can't do anything if I'm held down by a seatbelt." She muttered into his neck. Kouga shivered, his hands began to make their way to the belt but then stopped as he felt up her butt.

"There's plenty of things that we can do love." His hands rubbed hard against her hips. "Besides...you started this." He bit into her neck.

Caitlyn threw her head back and moaned deeply. Kouga bit down harder, then lapped up her blood hungrily. "Even as a kitsune, you taste wonderful..."

Caitlyn blushed. "Good to know I guess." She smiled evilly. "My turn." She bit down hard on his neck, making him gasp and unintentionally arc his hips against hers. She smiled and licked his blood. "And you taste delicious, even though you're a wolf." Kouga growled and felt himself go hard.

"Damnit..." He mumbled into her hair. "Can't you feel what you're doing to me?!" Kouga pressed his crotch against her leg.

"Then let me go.." She muttered into his ear as she slightly rocked her hips against him.

Kouga felt his animal-like instincts take him over and he growled. He hands raked down her back, not drawing blood but got rid of her shirt in a matter of seconds. She gasped. Kouga used his teeth to pull down her bra straps. She shuddered, unintentionally making Kouga moan.

"Let me take you..." He murmured softly into her chest. "I promise I'll let you go afterwards." He nipped the joint strap of the bra and pulled it off slowly. Caitlyn shuddered again. ".....The glasses are tainted... no one will see." He suckled her breast.

Caitlyn gave out a number of gasps as Kouga began to remove her pants. She shuddered and growled. "You jackass..." She mumbled. "I'm showing you my goods while you're still fully clothed..." Caitlyn used her kitsune powers to remove all of his clothes. Caitlyn giggled and kissed his neck. He growled in response. "Happy or cold love?" She whispered as her hand rubbed against his length. He sucked in sharp breaths through his teeth.

Caitlyn wiggled on top of him and Kouga growled. Positioning his hands so that they would rip off her jeans, he prepared to do so. Caitlyn suddenly slapped his hands away. "Let me out Kouga!" Kouga growled again, his hands making their way back to her jeans. "Damn it Kouga I'm not going to do it in Sesshomaru's car!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Caitlyn growled "Because I can smell him here... and Reena."

Kouga sighed. "Fine. " He unlocked the belt. Caitlyn scrambled for the door. He caught her around the waist and opened the door for her. She shivered suddenly realizing that all she was wearing was her pants. She tried to get back in the car when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Kouga!!!" Caitlyn shouted frantically.

He looked at her curiously. "What?"

"You're still not wearing anything!" She hissed. Kouga's eyes widened and Caitlyn quickly snapped her fingers. To her relief, his clothes appeared. "Thank God... what would the neighbors think?"

Kouga shrugged. He made his way into the house, up the stairs and into their room. He dropped her roughly on the bed and locked the door. He turned to her.

"Can you get rid of these or will we have to restart the game again?" Caitlyn smiled and snapped her finger. His clothes disappeared again. "Lovely..." He muttered.

Caitlyn grinned in anticipation. "Then let's-" Her words were cut off by the phone ringing. She groaned and moved to answer it, but Kouga intercepted. "Kouga!" Caitlyn yelled. "Let me go!"

He shook his head. "No, not this time." Caitlyn grunted in annoyance.

"Kouga, come on! I have to-"

Reena's voice sounded downstairs. "Hello?" She asked. Caitlyn grunted as she tried to wiggle out of Kouga's grasp. "Who is this?"

"Reena! How's your sister!" Reena gulped.

"Hi mom..." She muttered. "Caitlyn's not here, so-"

"DAMNIT REENA, I'M RIGHT HERE!!!" Reena groaned.

"Yeah, um, she can't come to the phone right now, so-"

"KOUGA!!! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!!"

The voice on the other line sounded confused. "Who is Kouga?" Reena sweatdropped. _'Shit...'_

"Kouga's a... name for a friend of ours who.... just happened to be visiting, so..."

"KOUGA!!! I'LL HAVE SEX WITH YOU LATER! LET ME TALK TO MY MOM!!!!"

The line was silent for a second. "A 'friend', is he?"

Reena groaned. " Yes... just not the kind of friend you like us... too... umm have?"

"Oh...so you mean its her boyfriend?....or boytoy?"

Reena couldn't help but laugh. " I'm not sure mom but that doesn't matter."

Mom laughed. "Do you happen to have one of those?"

Reena blushed. "Uh....well...." Sesshomaru appeared behind her and kissed her in the crook of her neck. " Stop that." She hissed.

"Stop what my dear?" Reena could hear the accusation and confusion in her mothers voice.

"Its umm... nothing... and uggg... no!" Reena growled at her mate, making him laugh.

"Sweetie who is that?" Sesshomaru stole the phone out of Reena's hand.

"Hello there. I am the boyfriend and boy toy of one Ms. Reena."

"Sesshy give it back. She'll actually take you serious! Don't say stuff like that to my mom!!"

"Sesshy? As in SESSHOMARU????!!!!" Sesshomaru winced at the high pitch. Reena snatched the phone out of his hand and ran.

"Uh... n-no mom... that wasn't who that was."

"Your going out with a full youkai...and not just that but a full dog youkai!"

"Oh come on!! Caitlyn's boyfriend is a wolf!!....shit"

"She's what...I didn't catch that." Sesshomaru patted Reena's shoulder, trying to hide a smirk.

"Uhh.... she's nothing... I said...." Reena closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh, she had to come up with something else. " That I've ...changed."

Reena cringed, waiting for her mothers wrath. " So....it was Sesshomaru right?"

Sesshomaru took the phone lightly out of Reena's hand. "Yes it was me. And listen here, I love Reena and I'm sorry if you object to-"

"OH MY GOD!!! I HAVE SESSHOMARU AS MY SON IN LAW!!!!" Sesshomaru winced. Reena laughed and took the phone from him. " Yes mom now I'll tell Caitlyn you called."

"Wait... I want you both to visit. Don't forget to bring the boyfriends k? Love you. bye." She hung up on Reena.

Reena stood there frozen. She had never actually been to the house before, Caitlyn's father had made sure of that. Sesshomaru looked at his mate in worry, she usually sighed after an annoyance.

He inched his way toward her and pulled her into his arms. She laughed shakily. "Leave it to you to be popular with mom."

Sesshomaru smiled and stroked her hair. "Well, I could always eat her if you want." Reena punched him lightly before snuggling into his chest.

He smiled and stroked her hair and back. She sighed as she finally relaxed. She kissed his mark, making him shiver. He reached down and tilted her head up. He looked into her eyes and found what he was looking for, her love. He kissed her tenderly and long.

Reena pulled away from his chest after a few minutes. "Come on. We need to pack." She reached out and grabbed his hand. They made their way off to his room. She went straight to the dresser and began to pull clothes out. Sesshomaru watched her, then locked the door. Reena didn't notice.

Sesshomaru slipped out of his shirt and walked up behind Reena. He caught her around the waist and pulled her with him to the bed.

"What? Hey! Sesshy!....We need to pack." Sesshomaru shook his head and kissed her neck.

"No....you want to pack...I want to do something else. And besides you need to relax love." He rolled ontop of her, trapping her with his weight.

"Sesshy!!." She squirmed under him but had to admit to herself that she didn't need to pack right at this moment, she could do it in the morning.

As much as she didn't want to though, Reena pushed him away. "You always play so rough Sesshy... What would my mother think of all your hickeys?" Sesshomaru pouted.

"You've already got yourself marked by me, I think hickeys wont be a problem. The one who you should really be worried about is your sister. I'm not too sure as to whether or not your mother would approve of having a wolf prince as a son-in-law." Reena gasped.

"Shit! I've gotta warn Caitlyn!" Reena mad-dashed to the door, unlocked it and ran down the hall to Caitlyn's room.

Flinging open the door, she saw both naked and doing something she didn't want to see. She quickly closed the door and ran into Sesshomaru. "Re...remind me not to listen to you again." Sesshomaru laughed and picked up his mate.

As they made there way back to the room, Reena winced. _'Caitlyn don't think so loud!.....oh yeah I forgot we could do this. By the way we gotta go to Mom's tomorrow. Have fun with Kouga and think about locking your door next time.'_

Caitlyn gasped as she realized that Reena was talking to her. "You.... saw!!!" Kouga looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Caitlyn covered her face with her hands.

"Onee-san saw us..." She mumbled. Her eyes widened. "MOM?!" She shouted. Pushing Kouga away from her, she threw her clothes on and ran to Reena's room. "What about mom?"

Reena looked up from Sesshomaru's chest, where she had been peacefully sleeping. " Oh, we have to go to mom's tomorrow....boyfriends too." Sesshomaru growled a little at the disturbance.

"Boy... friends... too?" Reena nodded her head.

"You have to go Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just blinked but Reena jumped up at the idea that had gone through Caitlyn's head. Both girls grinned evilly.

Still smiling, they grabbed an arm and dragged him to Caitlyn's room. They threw him in there with Kouga and locked the door. " Thanks." They both said at the same time, then laughed.

Sesshomaru banged on the door. "Why are you leaving me in here with this stinking wolf?!" Kouga and Caitlyn growled.

Reena just smiled. "You play too rough Sesshy...." She said flirtatiously.

Sesshomaru gulped. He wanted her badly yet knew that she would be pissed off if he broke the door down.

"Reena..." He muttered helplessly.

"My dear its only for tonight.....and tomorrow......and for however long we're...at mom's." Reena bit her lip, she wanted Sesshomaru now. She quickly unlocked the door and fell into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. She kissed him roughly.

Caitlyn sighed. " Of course you would give in." She grabbed Reena by the back of her shirt and hauled her away from Sesshomaru. She quickly locked the door and threw her sister back into her room.

Reena sighed unhappily and laid back on the bed. She grabbed Sesshomaru's fluff and pulled it around her. She breathed in his scent and sighed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You are so in love with him."

Reena growled at her and threw the pillow at her. " Shut up! At least I close the door while I'm playing with my man."

Caitlyn grumbled. "I did too... I just forgot to lock it okay? At least I had enough self-control not to do it in the car..."

Reena growled at her. " Its not like I had a choice Caitlyn! We had just become mates! And besides he's full youkai, he's ten times stronger than I am!!" Reena fell back into the fluff.

"You see that's where you're wrong....I can control a full wolf youkai...you should be able to handle a dog." Reena growled in response.

"The only reason that you can handle him is because Kouga's a pushover."

Caitlyn glared. "We had just become mates too Reena. And it's just so... weird because wolves mate for life and..." Caitlyn groaned and rubbed her forehead. "It took Kouga a hell of a lot of self-control to keep from taking me in that car, okay? What you saw was Kouga letting out some steam."

Reena looked down at the fluff in her hands and buried her face in it. "Dogs..... don't mate for life...... I'm always scared... that he's gonna you.... know..... find some other female..." Reena's shoulders shook as she tried not to cry.

Caitlyn put her hand on Reena's back. "I think that Sesshomaru may feel the same way."

Reena looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Caitlyn grinned. "You're really popular. And do you remember when we first met Sesshomaru?" Reena nodded. "He was very cruel. You made him a better person Reena. Remember how he used to kill for pleasure? You hated that. I think that he may be afraid that he's not worthy of you..." Reena blinked, surprised at her sisters words.

"But I feel that I'm not worthy of him..... and I was never popular.... I just didn't put up with guys crap." Caitlyn laughed.

"He loves you Reena. I mean he sacrifices the fluff."

Reena laughed. "No we just got rid of him before he could grab it." Reena gave her sister a hug. "Thanks brat."

Caitlyn groaned. "I specifically remember that my nickname is 'bitch'!" The two sisters laughed. "Remember when we first met Kouga?" Reena nodded. "He was a real jackass, wasn't he?"

"Yeah but that was because Inuyasha was trying to steal his women." Reena smiled evilly. Caitlyn growled.

"Don't even go there..." Reena laughed.

"Awww is my poor wittle sister upset that her boy toy loved another?" Reena ducked as a pillow went sailing past her head.

"Shut up!" Caitlyn proceeded in chasing Reena around the room.

Kouga and Sesshomaru sat in silence. " I wonder what they're doing…"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. " Knowing Reena she probably pissed Caitlyn off on purpose."

Kouga laughed. " Yeah either that or Caitlyn stole the fluff from her."

Sesshomaru smiled. " I hope Jenna will like you but don't let her push you around. If she says she doesn't want you with Caitlyn, stand up for your love. Jenna will probably try to keep you two apart."

"Jenna's the mother in law huh?" Kouga sighed. "I will. I won't let her words break the bond Caitlyn and I share. Besides she's stuck with me no matter what."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. " Yes that's true..... Wolves mate for life." He sighed. "I wish dogs could too but...well I guess it's for the best." He leaned back into the wall.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I know that that annoys you so don't try to pretend it doesn't. If you can't keep her your mate... then marry her. Then at least she's bound to you by law as well as love."

"Hmmm... that's true. I was thinking about asking her to marry me anyway. I mean we live in a human city and I want to be the legal father when the pups start coming. But the question is.....will she want to stay with me?" Sesshomaru's face took on a mask of pain and worry.

"She's not going to leave you Sesshomaru. She killed her child so you could kill Naraku."

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. "What?!"

Kouga sighed. " Only Caitlyn remembers Naraku saying it. After he probed Reena, he found out that she had just become pregnant. It would still have taken the child a few more weeks before he became permanent but there was the possibility." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "A....boy?"

Kouga bit his lip. "Yeah... I know how it is... I lost a baby girl but I'm not worried about it because she's alive and healthy. Reena didn't even know yet."

Sesshomaru laughed half-heartedly. "She thought she was barren for sure."

Kouga grinned boyishly. "Then you're just going to have to prove her wrong."

Sesshomaru smiled back. "The same goes for you and Caitlyn. Although..." He raised an eyebrow questionably. "I think that you have already been working on that, yes?"

Kouga's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Perhaps..." He grinned deviantly, remembering the events that took place in Sesshomaru's car. "You really should thank Caitlyn, you know."

Sesshomaru looked confused. "Whatever for?" Kouga grinned sheepishly.

"Well... if she didn't have so much self-control... we would've... gone all the way... in your car." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Kouga gulped and a second later his face connected with a pillow. Kouga snatched another pillow from the bed and the boys engaged in a pillow fight. Soon feathers were flying everywhere.

The two boys stood in the middle of the room laughing. "It's like it's snowing." They laughed again. "Maybe we should get some sleep, we have to go to Mom's house tomorrow." They laughed before settling down for the night.

"Night mutt." Sesshomaru growled.

"Night fleabag." Kouga laughed.

After a few minutes of trying to fall asleep, a random question popped into Kouga's head. "Do you think that she'll like me?" Sesshomaru groaned. This was going to be a long night.

The next morning both girls skipped down the hall in matching black Capri's and tanktops, both high on Monster. Though Reena's was a v-cut and Caitlyn's was a regular cut they looked almost like twins. Caitlyn unlocked the door and both girls froze at the sight.

Feathers were everywhere, with Red Bull cans spewn all over the floor. Reena was speechless. Sesshomaru was laying on top of Kouga, sprawled half naked. And Kouga was panting in his sleep, tongue sticking out. Both were sweaty and had their hair completely messed up. Reena whined.

"His hair..." Caitlyn growled.

"Both...half naked.." Reena whimpered. " And...RED BULL!!!!!" Both boys jolted into consciousness.

"Wha-" Kouga sat up, startled.

Sesshomaru rolled off of him and fell onto the floor. "No mommy... don't take away my fluffy..."

Reena growled in response. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open." Re-Reena?"

"You... you bastard!" She threw the fluff at him and stormed out of the room, leaving Caitlyn.

Sesshomaru blinked. "What just happened?" Caitlyn sighed and slapped her forehead.

"You just drank RED BULL you moron!!!" Sesshomaru still looked confused. "We're Monster junkies idiot! You drank the enemy!!!" His eyes widened.

"Reena!!!" He ran after her. Kouga looked at Caitlyn expectantly.

"I'm not gonna forgive you really easily, you know." She crossed her arms. "Do you have any idea what it looked like you and Sesshomaru were doing when we saw you?!"

Kouga whined. "We were just playing and then he wanted the bed but it's mine... and well.... we... uh shared it?"

Caitlyn scoffed. "That definitely doesn't sound innocent. When did you decide to become gay on me?"

Kouga's eyes widened. "I am NOT gay!!!" Caitlyn smirked.

"I'm not buying it..." She muttered in a sing-song voice.

Kouga growled. "What the hell do I have to do?!" Caitlyn smiled deviantly.

"I'm sure you'll think of something..." She began to walk away from him. Kouga growled.

Grabbing her roughly, he muttered, "Come here..." Before kissing her senseless. Caitlyn whimpered in pleasure as his hands trailed under her shirt. "Now do you believe me?" His lips were swollen.

Caitlyn smiled. "The gay comment was complete sarcasm, dearest." She kissed his mark and Kouga let out a deep breath. "I love you." She kissed him up the neck and nipped his ear. "But you heard what Reena said last night. We can't visit our mother with hickeys all over, and you always play rough..." Caitlyn whispered.

Kouga growled. "I'll go gentle!" He shouted, pinning her to the bed. Caitlyn gasped in surprise. Kouga's eyes widened. He traced her cheek and whispered, "I'll go gentle..." He kissed her lips softly. Caitlyn sighed.

"This will have to be quick..." Kouga ripped off her clothes. "And you had better stop doing that..." She muttered with a smile. Kissing him quickly, Caitlyn wrapped herself around him and begged him to take her. He growled at her and bit her neck. " I'll remind myself not to piss you off." She chuckled between the moans. " Just don't sleep with.... anyone else...."\par

"Reena!" Sesshomaru ran down the stairs, inwardly cursing himself. She was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and pouting. "Reena... I-"

"Baka." Reena muttered. "Red Bull... I cant believe you. Only wimps drink that shit." Sesshomaru groaned.

"Well, it was in your refrigerator. Who else could it belong to?" Reena sighed.

"Probably Miroku." Sesshomaru blinked.

"What?" Reena sighed once again.

"Miroku lives here." Sesshomaru growled.

"Why?" Reena looked at him, bemused.

"Jealous, are we?" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Of that womanizer?! No way in Hell!" He turned away. "I was just curious..."

Reena smiled. "Miroku is Kagome's illegitimate bastard half-brother." Sesshomaru's mouth fell open. "Technically, he's my brother-in-law, seeing as Kagome is now with Inuyasha, and I'm with you and-" Her eyes widened and Reena doubled over in laughter.

Sesshomaru looked confused. "Pardon...?" He asked slowly.

Reena looked at him, but couldn't hold back a couple of giggles. "I just realized it! Now, technically, Inuyasha and Kouga are related!!!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Now that you mention it... that makes perfect sense..." Reena smiled. Then looked at him in confusion.

"What on Earth...?" She walked over to Sesshomaru and put her hand in his hair. Trying very hard to ignore how silky it was, Reena pulled out a few feathers then a note that looked crumpled up and slobbered on. She began to unfold it when he snatched it out of her hand. "Hey! Let me see it!"

He growled and held it away from her. "No! Its mine and I don't want you to read it." Reena chased after him and finally had him cornered.

"Damn it Sesshomaru... GIVE IT TO ME!!!!" He growled at her. Reena growled back but then decided maybe it was better if she seduced him. She sidled up to him and kissed his neck. She pushed him hard against the wall. He moaned in response. "Da-damn you." She bit into his mark and pushed him hard against the wall again. He growled at her, eyes closing in pleasure.

She licked the blood away and trailed her teeth up his neck. He shuddered in pleasure. " God...Reena...your driving ....m-me crazy!!" He grabbed her hips and pulled her hard against him, forcing her to kiss him. She slipped her fingers into his hands, making him drop the paper. She nibbled on his lip. She stopped and looked up at him, his eyes had turned red. She gasped, her guard had fallen for a second. He took that second to pin her to the wall. She gasped as he pushed her hard against the wall. He growled as he pushed her even harder. She whimpered as she felt him growing against her.

"Se-Sesshy!" She moaned." No-not here!" Her plan was quickly turning against her. He growled and bit down on her mark. Her eyes turned a blazing blue, she growled as he picked her up. She kissed him while her hand swept down and picked up the paper.

Sesshomaru quickly made his way up the stairs. "We- we have to go to Mom's..." He silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. Pinning her to his bed, he began to pull off her clothes with his teeth. Reena squirmed out of them and gasped as Sesshomaru kissed her everywhere. "This'll have to be quick..." Sesshomaru nodded as he dipped down again.

Five hours later, the two couples were driving down to Reena's and Caitlyn's mother's house. Kouga and Caitlyn were making out in the backseat, and Reena and Sesshomaru were sitting in a comfortable silence, holding hands with Reena leaning on his shoulder. He stopped in front of a big mansion. Everyone was silent for a second.

Reena sighed. She let go of Sesshomaru and climbed out of the car. "Let's just get this over with..." Reena muttered. Sesshomaru sighed and held her softly before blowing into her ear. Reena squirmed and licked his cheek, making him let go of her.

Caitlyn and Kouga climbed out, with Kouga carrying Caitlyn bridal style.

Caitlyn giggled. "Kouga-kun! I can walk!" Kouga gave her a smile that told her she wasn't going anywhere.

Sesshomaru shook his head. " The old mans not still around is he?" Reena flashed him a look that almost made him cower.

"Hopefully not." Caitlyn said as she struggled out of Kouga's grip. "I never really liked my father..." Reena growled in response.

Sesshomaru looked worried, he'd never seen her that pissed off. He grabbed her hand making her look at him. " I love you" Reena smiled. " As I love you." She pulled him with her towards the door.

Ringing the doorbell, Reena cautiously yelled out, "Mom?"

The doors opened as a blur of purple and silver gabbed hold of Reena. "Reena-chan!!!" Her mother yelled happily as she squeezed the life out of her. "I haven't seen you in ages!!!"

Reena gasped for breath. " Mom! Please!" She released her.

"Oops sorry. I forgot how strong I am. Ooh so this is Sesshomaru." She walked a circle around him, checking him from every angle. "Very handsome." She threw her arms around him. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise then blushed a deep red. "It's so awesome to have such a cool-ass son in law!!!"

Suddenly, their mother wrinkled her nose. "What is that stench?! Makes me want to hurl!"

Caitlyn pouted but put a hand over Kouga's mouth to keep him from growling. "Mother that's not nice. That would be your umm... son-in-law... as well." Their mother just looked at Reena in shock.

"R-Reena-chan..." She muttered. "How... this is horrible!!!" Their mother grabbed Reena's shirt and began crying into it. "Caitlyn's mate is Kouga of the wolf demon clan?! I thought that the big sister was supposed to make sure that the younger one didn't hang with the wrong crowd!!!" Reena sighed and tried to pull her mother off of her. "I thought that you were talking about Kouga, the highly acclaimed Dog demon lord of the West!!! Not some half-wit fleabag!!!!!" She shook Reena. "I wanted Caitlyn to marry him!"

Kouga growled but kept still. For Caitlyn's sake, he was holding himself back. But he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Mom! Kouga may smell bad but he is the best person for her! Now stop your drama queen act and deal with it! Your becoming a disgrace to the dog demons for crying out loud!" Everyone stared at Reena in shock.

"I have no idea what you mean Reena." Her mother walked over to her, sneering. "Can't you smell it? He's disgusting! On top of that, wolves are barbaric! They're completely uncivilized and on top of that, they feed on humans! Caitlyn used to be human, remember?!" She poked Reena in the chest. "What if this Kouga had eaten her?! It's only natural that I be protective of my daughter!"

Kouga took this as a chance to speak up. " I do not eat human, mother dearest." He said sarcastically.

She glared at him. "I'll bet you used to!" Kouga hung his head down.

"Mother stop it! You're acting ridiculous! If Sesshomaru was a wolf, wouldn't you accept him?!" Reena shouted out.

Reena's mother looked at her coldly. "No. I can honestly say that I would not." Reena blinked, taken aback, and Caitlyn growled.

"Mom, will you just quit it?! You're stuck with him anyway, see?" Caitlyn pulled back her sleeve to reveal her mark.

"C-Caitlyn..." Her mother growled. "H-How..." She turned her head away. "I just guess that we'll have to live with it. For now." Kouga felt a shiver go down his spine at her last two words.

Reena sighed at her mother's narrow-mindedness and Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest, taking in his scent again. He smiled and kissed her forehead. " Love, I hope your doing ok." Reena smiled against his chest. He tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "I love you, my beautiful distressed darling."

Reena smiled. "Oi! Go ahead and kiss me." He smiled back at her and pressed his lips passionately against hers.

Caitlyn stared at them in awe. "Oh my gosh!" Everyone looked at her. "You two are so romantic!" She grinned.

Kouga pouted. "Your so mean to me." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Kouga growled in response and kissed her wildly, his hands trailing up and down her back. Caitlyn giggled and responded to his touch eagerly. Her mother looked sick.

"Mmm... thanks... I needed that." Reena muttered.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Reena's neck. "Anytime my love."

"Ah well." Everyone turned to look at Reena and Caitlyn's mother. "I'll ignore today's disaster and lets go along with the schedule, hmm? We're all going swimming."

The sisters looked at their mother. "We don't have swim suits mom." She smiled deviantly and ran into a room and came back with two bikinis, really skimpy bikinis.

Both girls raised their eyebrows. "Mom..." Caitlyn said weakly. "Were you out of money and just had to but the outfit with as little fabric as possible or what?" She said in an unusually high pitched voice. Their mother giggled.

"No silly! I wanted you two to look nice. However," She eyed Kouga suspiciously. "I suspect that seeing her in this will be no big deal, right?"

Caitlyn groaned. "Mom! I thought you promised to ignore that!"

Her mom turned and smiled sweetly at her. "I have no idea what you mean." She threw the bathing suits at the two girls and grinned. "Hurry up and get dressed now!"

Reena struggled. "MOM!!! I don't want to go parading around in such a skimpy outfit!" Their mother shook her head.

"You'll look great. Hurry up! I wanna go swimming." She pushed both protesting girls into a changing room and locked the door.

"Teenagers..." She mumbled softly. Both Kouga and Sesshomaru looked at each other and burst out laughing. She looked at them suspiciously. "What?"

Sesshomaru covered his mouth. "N-Nothing Ma'am..." She smiled sweetly at both boys.

"Don't think your getting out of this as well." She pulled out two other suits. Both boys turned pale. Kouga cowered behind Sesshomaru. " You know how much I used to tease you?"

Sesshomaru gulped, both backing up slowly." Yeah."

"Well..... I just wanna say... I love you man."

Sesshomaru gulped. "Love you too, brother-in-law..." They backed into the wall as their mother-in-law came closer.

"I'll miss you Caitlyn!" Kouga shouted out. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I love you Reena!" Both boys closed their eyes and awaited their fate.

A door slammed open. "Oi!" Reena shouted. Sesshomaru opened one eye. Then his mouth fell open. Shaking Kouga, both boys stared at their mates.

"Dude..." Kouga muttered. "Did we just die and go to heaven?" Caitlyn giggled at her boyfriend's response to her dark red string bikini.

Reena huffed from her just-as-skimpy black one. "Honestly... you two..."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards her. "I'd say that this is the most beautiful that I've ever seen you," He grabbed both of her hands, "However, I've seen you naked. But this draws close second." If Sesshomaru had a tail, it would be wagging. Reena blushed a deep red and backed away from him. She hated being looked at and being so exposed. He pulled her into him, knowing her small phobia. Reena unwrapped his kimono and snuggled into his chest. He laughed and wrapped the ends around her.

"You are so funny." Reena snapped off a growl at him.

Suddenly a flash made its way into the lovers senses. Reena growled at her mother. "Mom! Are you serious?!"

"Well. You barely go swimming and I finally got you into a skimpy two piece. You just set up the perfect picture so its your own fault. " She sniffed daintily as she walked away.

"Oh, Mama?" Their mother turned to look at Caitlyn, who was grabbing onto Kouga's arm. "Will you take a picture of us?" Their mother bit her lip, she didn't want to seem so rude again.

"Oh.... of course...darling." She forced herself to smile.

Caitlyn grinned. "Thanks a bunch!" She held onto Kouga's arm happily and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Kouga blushed and leaned into her slightly, unsure of what to do. Caitlyn noted his hesitation and wrapped her arms around his whole body and enveloped him into a tight hug. Kouga smiled and leaned into her happily.

Caitlyn's mother snorted in disgust. She raised the camera up, not really aiming and took the picture. Reena gave her mother a scowling look before seeing the briefs. She unfurled herself from his kimono and picked up the discarded swim trunks.

She held them up to his waist. An evil smile playing on her lips. Her tongue ran over her lips, unintentionally. Sesshomaru gulped.

"Come on Sesshy..." Reena goaded. "You'll look sexy..." Sesshomaru gulped as Reena pounced on him.

Kouga looked over at the two and laughed. Caitlyn grinned evilly. "Don't look so happy love." Kouga looked at her, slightly scared. Caitlyn held up his briefs. "You're next." She glomped him.

Their mother looked at the two couples. She couldn't help but laugh. Both girls took a step away from their man and surveyed the results. Their mother laughed. " I'm so proud of you both." The girls laughed.

Reena blushed as she looked at Sesshomaru. She still hadn't gotten used to his body. He blushed as she looked him over. He wasn't used to this much attention from her in public.

Caitlyn made a very slow circle around Kouga, saying 'hmms' every few seconds. He seemed very nervous, he kept wringing his hands. She came back to his front and ran a finger lightly down his chest. He shivered from her touch. Caitlyn took this as a chance to whisper into his ear.

"Damn, you look hot..." Kouga blushed even harder. "And I've got you all to myself..." She circled around the back of him. "You know, I'm so tempted to leave my family high and dry to spend a couple hours alone in my bedroom." Kouga shivered in anticipation. "But... I think I'll wait till we get back home." Kouga's ears drooped.

"Aw... you're so cruel..." Caitlyn stuck out her tongue out at him playfully, just to see what he would do. He growled at her and snagged her around the waist to pull her hard against him. He pressed his lips hard against his and caught her tongue between his teeth. Caitlyn held him tightly and felt a growl rumble within his chest. Caitlyn giggled through the kiss, and Kouga felt up her back.

Reena, Sesshomaru, and Jenna shook their heads. "Teenagers..." They all muttered in unison. Reena couldn't help but giggle. she made her way back to the changing room and grabbed some shorts and a button shirt. She left it unbuttoned and tied up her hair.

"Well. Lets go swimming." Sesshomaru made his way to her and pulled out the hair tie again. Reena growled at him. " You and hair ties!" He tucked the few stray hairs behind her ears. " I like your hair down. So deal with it." He kissed her neck. Both of them growled as another flash came between them.

Caitlyn sulked. "Mom never takes pictures of me and my Kouga-kun..."

Their mother ignored her. "Alright then! Let's go!" She grabbed both of her daughters hands and pulled them out the door, Reena dressed and Caitlyn in the bikini. Both girls groaned.

Their mother packed everyone into the car. "Onto the pool!" She shouted happily. They sat in silence as they drove to the community pool. Jenna grinned and hopped out, and everyone else sat still, reluctant to get out of the car. Jenna grabbed Sesshomaru and pulled him out of the car.

"Hey! Give me back my boy friend!" Jenna pushed him into the pool. "Go get him." Reena growled.

"Mother..." Jenna laughed as Sesshomaru emerged from the water, coughing. Caitlyn laughed as she and Kouga climbed out of the car.

"Hey." Caitlyn turned around. Then blinked.

"John?!" The kitsune smiled.

"Yo. It's been a while, hasn't it babe?" He turned to Kouga. "And who is this?"

Caitlyn gulped. " Uh.. well this is my-"

"Mate. My name's Kouga." He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him.

John held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry dude."

Reena sighed and looked back at her mate. " I can't believe you let her push you-" Jenna pushed her in. She came up with her hair completely covering her face." -in."

Reena suddenly got caught around the waist by another dog demon. She gasped as he flipped the hair out of her face. " Hey you! Long time no see."

"Nera!" She shrieked happily. She quickly hugged him. Sesshomaru growled.

"And who is this Reena?" Reena looked at her mate and noted his obvious jealousy towards the dog demon. She squirmed out of Nera's grip and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm.

"Nera, this is Sesshomaru, my mate." Sesshomaru's chest swelled slightly. "And Sesshy, this is Nera, my old friend." Nera smiled and nodded, glaring slightly. Sesshomaru smiled venom back.

"Come here Reena. I need your help." Reena sighed. " I'll be back. Play nice you two." She made her way over to her mother.

"I'm not letting you have her you know."

Sesshomaru looked at Nera in surprise. " It's not like you have her right now anyways. She's mine if you haven't noticed." Nera glared.

"What are you going on about?" Sesshomaru grinned wickedly.

"Reena?" The girl perked up and ran towards him.

"Yeah?" She asked. Sesshomaru grinned wider as he pulled her hair back to reveal his mark on her. He dipped down and rebit the mark, receiving a moan from his mate. Nera growled. " You bastard."

Reena struggled out of Sesshomaru's arms. " Nera! What are you talking about?" Nera grasped her hands. "Don't you remember when we were younger and we were in love? How can you jeopardize all that for him?" He snarled.

Reena ripped her hands out of his. "How can you say that?!" Everyone in the pool turned to look at the spectacle. "Yes I loved you before but the reason that I broke up with you was because you're so immature! I love Sesshomaru now! Hearts change, you know!" She pointed at Caitlyn, Kouga, and John. "Look at Caitlyn! She and John were going out before but now she's mates with Kouga! And they're both so happy!" Caitlyn blushed and Kouga put an arm around her protectively "Just like me and Sesshy." Reena grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's arm. "I love him more then anything! I'm even willing to have his child!" Nera's eyes bulged. "So... don't hate him anymore, okay?!"

Nera growled. "Fine!" He stalked off. Reena looked after him torn. Sesshomaru stood there frozen. after all they had been through he never thought about having pups with her, or even the fact that he might get to keep her forever.

"R-Reena..." He put his hand on her cheek. "Y-You love me that much? Enough to have my kids?" Reena blushed.

"Y-Yeah, so?!" Sesshomaru grinned.

"Really? Even ten or twenty of them?" An on looking Nera snorted. Reena glared at him before turning back to her lover.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru grinned.

"Will you marry me?"

Reena eyes widened. "Wh-what?" She took a step back, completely taken by surprise.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop smiling (there's a first...) "Will you be my bride? Please???"

Reena couldn't stop stuttering. She kept backing up. She stumbled over something and almost fell into the pool. Sesshomaru lurched forward and caught her around the waist.

"Well?" He was smiling ear to ear. Reena couldn't help but laugh.

"S-Sesshy!" She giggled. Sesshomaru grinned.

"I love you." He kissed her softly. "Will you be mine by law and love?"

She sighed happily, wishing for him to kiss her again. " Are you sure? I mean, I'm alot to deal with." She blushed and looked down.

He tilted her head up and kissed her with all his heart. " I want you. All of you."

Reena sighed. " Then...yes.." She couldn't help but smile, tears forming in her eyes. " Yes.. I'll marry you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. Everyone at the pool awwed, excluding Nera.

"That was... beautiful..." Caitlyn was crying again.

Kouga looked at her, aghast. "Good Gods woman, will I EVER please you?!" Caitlyn broke down in giggles. He scowled and pushed her into the pool. Caitlyn obliged, but pulled him in with her.

They both came up laughing. "I love you..." Kouga muttered. Caitlyn sighed and rested into his chest.

"I love you too..." John stared at the two, amazed.

"Oh my God!" He shouted. Caitlyn looked at him, fearing an outburst. "You two are so CUTE!!!" He shouted.

Caitlyn broke into a smile. " I was scared you were going to pull a Nera."

John laughed. " No!" A girl ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I found someone too."

Caitlyn smiled widely. "That's wonderful John!" She turned to Kouga, who was staring at the girl in shock.

"Ayame?!" He asked her. The redhead smiled.

"Hey cutie! Long time no see." She winked at him. Caitlyn growled unhappily.

"A friend of yours...?" She asked him, glaring. Kouga looked at her and feared a 'baka'.

"Yeah! Her father and mine are friends! We were... uhh..." He realized that the conversation was taking the wrong turn.

"You were what?" Ayame answered for Kouga.

"We were engaged to be married."

Kouga winced, ready for the 'baka'. She looked at him totally heartbroken.

"You never told....me" Kouga's eyes widened. This was ten times worse then any 'baka'.

Kouga waved his arms frantically. "That was a long time ago, okay? And we were kids!!!" Caitlyn still looked sad. "It doesn't matter, okay?" He pulled his hair out of the way, revealing his mark. Ayame and John squealed in delight. "I love you! This proves it! You are the only woman in my life now!" He fell to his knees, his eyes pleading. " Please believe me. I love you! I Promise this. I will never leave you and besides Ayame's painful."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow playfully. "Am I not disciplining you enough?"

Ayame's eyes narrowed, she still wanted Kouga. "Honestly though..." The three turned to look at her. "I thought that you hated humans..."

Kouga sighed. "I'm not like that anymore, Ayame." The girl snorted.

"I swear, you have changed!" She turned away, huffing. "You used to love killing humans! Remember when we destroyed that village together?" Ayame put her hand on her cheek, reminiscing. "It was so much fun... we let the wolves feed to their heart's content..."

Caitlyn said nothing, staring off into space. She had known that Kouga used to feed on humans, even killed for fun. But she had chosen to ignore it. But hearing it from Ayame... It seemed like Kouga was an entirely different person.

Kouga shook his head. "But I'm not like that anymore! I've fallen in love with a human, and even made her my mate, Ayame..." Caitlyn turned her head away, burning her face in his chest. She didn't know what to think.

"I love you..." She mumbled. "Please, if you feel the same way, be more honest to me about your past..."

Kouga sighed mournfully. "I love you so much. What I haven't told you was that in your sleep.... you begged me not to tell you. You were so scared I'd eat you or kill you. I decided to not tell you anything. I promised you....but you were asleep. I'm sorry." He buried his face in her hair.

Caitlyn blushed. "You heard me dreaming... being afraid of you...?" She looked at Kouga sadly. "It must have killed you..." Water filled her eyes. He quickly kissed her eyes and cheeks.

"A little I must admit... but you were worth it." Caitlyn shook her head.

"But you... I didn't trust you! How can you just-?!" She was silenced when Kouga put a finger on her lips.

"I was in love with you. Its just that simple." Caitlyn felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But I wasn't enough in love with you to trust you not to eat me!" She covered her eyes with her hands; she didn't want him to see her crying. He pulled her hands away from her face and licked the tears away.

"That didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now. I was willing to wait.... and I still am." Caitlyn shook her head again.

"No, no, no! You deserve better! You deserve-!" Caitlyn was silenced with a kiss. She stopped protesting, heart, body, and soul. She knew she loved him more than anything. Caitlyn relaxed into his touch and allowed him to caress her. Sighing, she fell against him. Kouga smiled into the kiss. He pulled away slowly, savoring the earnest pull of her lips, longing to return to his.

"You gonna forgive me?" He asked softly. Caitlyn shook her head, kissing his cheek delicately. Kouga looked at her in confusion.

Caitlyn sighed. "No. I'm the one who needs to be forgiven. I'm so sorry..."

Reena pulled herself from Sesshomaru's arms and pushed her sister into Kouga, shutting both of them up. Kouga fell back in surprise and landed with Caitlyn on top of him. She felt her face heat up as she looked him deeply in the eyes.

She coughed, flushing. " Uh sorry about that." Kouga smiled and wrapped his arms around her. " Stop asking for forgiveness." Caitlyn leaned into him and felt the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach. "I love holding you..." Kouga mumbled into her ear. She blushed.

Reena rolled her eyes and pulled her sister from Kouga's arms. Kouga growled. "OK, stop having sex at the pool. Its inappropriate and I don't want to know what you do to my sister. FIND A ROOM!"

Kouga growled. "I WASN'T GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH HER!!!" He shouted out. Everyone turned to looked at him. He blushed." You bitch"

Reena laughed and took of running with Kouga on her tail. Sesshomaru and Caitlyn sighed.

"Teenagers..." They muttered together. Sighing, they took after their loved ones. As they reached the two, they shook their heads. Kouga and Reena were wrestling on the ground, Reena usually being on top. Caitlyn growled.

"Onee-san! Get OFF of my boyfriend!!!" At that second, Kouga rolled on top and pinned Reena. They took nips at each other, fighting for dominance.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at his wife to be.

"Ok that's enough." He caught Reena by the shoulders and pulled her out of the dust cloud. Reena growled at him, struggling to get out of his arms. Caitlyn pushed the two of them into the pool, laughing the whole time. Sesshomaru came up, glaring daggers, with his hair plastered all over his face. Caitlyn was too busy giggling to care about Sesshomaru's anger, but Kouga was instantly worried.

"Shit!" He grabbed Caitlyn and sped off with her. Caitlyn laughed heartily. Reena saw Sesshomaru getting ready to bolt after the couple and intertwined their hands. He looked over at his fiancée slightly taken aback. She reached up with the other hand and moved the strands of hair from his face.

He watched her , his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled up at him, then leaned up and kissed him lightly. He sighed happily and let go of all anger he had seconds before. She giggled.

"Come on. Moms beckoning us to get out." Sesshomaru pouted but followed Reena out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her into it. Reena sighed happily as Sesshomaru held her.

Jenna smiled as she saw the happy couple. Sesshomaru was probably the best thing for her oldest daughter. She smiled brightly as the couple shared a kiss. As they pulled away, she suddenly frowned, a random thought entering her head. "Reena, where's your sister?"

Reena blinked. Turning to her mother, she said, "I haven't got a clue..." Jenna shrugged. 'Sis… come home when your done…"

"Whatever, she's with her 'wolf' now..." She grumbled. "Kouga, the dog demon of the east, will not be happy..."

Reena blinked. "What does he have to do with anything?" She asked, remembering the egotistical boy of her youth, who hated hanyou's but loved humans.

Jenna sighed. "I planned on Caitlyn marrying him... he was looking forward to it..." Reena's hair stood on end. This was taking a bad turn. "I suppose he and Caitlyn's wolf will simply have to meet..."

Reena growled. "There are several outcomes that I can think of, none of which good. Mother, how could you?" Jenna shrugged.

"I didn't plan on Caitlyn falling in love." Turning, she headed towards the car. "Get in..." Reena sighed in defeat. Caitlyn and Kouga would have to handle this themselves. She climbed into the car, Sesshomaru tailing her. They drove back to the house, Reena lost in thought.

"I think we're safe here..." Kouga mumbled as he put Caitlyn down. Still laughing, she slid off his back. Caitlyn looked around to find that Kouga had taken her to a house, whose she had no clue. He smiled and led her up the steps, opening the door.

"Is this your house?" He nodded his head as he led her up the stairs.

"We're all alone..." Caitlyn muttered coyly. Kouga nodded happily. Caitlyn smiled. "Then why don't we-"

"Kouga!" Both heads snapped up to find an older female wolf youkai running towards them. She grabbed onto Kouga tightly and he was struggling to breathe.

"Mo- Mo.... ther..." He managed to say. Caitlyn's eyes widened. The person who seemed to be his mother stopped and stared at the fox demon. Her brow furrowed. She seemed like a mix and she smelled like her son. Kouga gulped, everyone that was someone knew of his mothers addiction to women.

"Mom... this is Caitlyn. My mate." The wolf's eyes widened while she tried not to pout.

"You haven't mated with Ayame-chan?" Caitlyn growled in jealousy but said nothing. His mother took in her scent while controlling a scowl. She wanted this mix for herself. "Granted, this one's a real cutie..." She walked around the kitsune appreciatively.

Caitlyn shivered. Kouga's mother was giving her really bad feelings. Scared, she clung to Kouga. Kouga growled at his mother in warning. His mother glared at him momentarily.

"Well, I guess I need to go to the store." She stalked down the steps and down the street. Kouga let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. "She gets like that. Don't worry though; she'll find a playtoy and leave us be." Caitlyn shivered. Then sighed.

"It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet..." She muttered. He looked at her puzzled, to him their relationship reminded him nothing of Romeo and Juliet. He picked her up again and walked into his room. She gasped as she saw his room. It was huge, nothing that she was used to. And the bed.... the bed was huge. Caitlyn licked her lips in anticipation. He watched her, completely amused.

He dropped her on the bed and went to his closet. Caitlyn fell into her impatience and followed him. She gasped as she saw his collection of handcuffs. Then grinned. "Any more toys?" Kouga nodded, blushing slightly. He opened another drawer. Caitlyn smiled and giggled like a school girl all over again. He pulled out a maid costume. Caitlyn licked her lips.

"Lovely..." She said as Kouga began to head towards her. She raised a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. I have to put it on without you looking. So go wait in the hall." Kouga pouted but did as she said.

He stood outside his room, anticipating eagerly. His mother walked towards him and his ears drooped. "I thought you had to go to the store?" He asked her. His mother smiled.

"That can wait. Who's the cutie?" Kouga sighed.

"She's my MATE mother. I love her, so please, don't go after her..." She pouted.

"Fine, honestly, you-" The woman was stopped short by Kouga's bedroom door opening. Both turned to find Caitlyn standing there in the maid outfit. Their jaws dropped open.

"Oh, I thought you had to leave..." Caitlyn muttered, blushing. Kouga's mother growled in frustration.

"You'd better be happy I like you so much!" She yelled at Kouga before walking away in a huff. Caitlyn blinked.

"What... was that all about...?" She inquired. Kouga's ears drooped in frustration.

"Don't ask..." He looked over at Caitlyn and smiled. "Now, where were we?" Caitlyn giggled.

"Handcuffs... maid uniform.... me tied to the bed..." Kouga felt himself going hard. "Unless you don't want to..." She muttered coyly. Kouga growled.

"Stop toying with me..." He picked her up and began walking into his room. Kouga threw Caitlyn onto the bed and quickly fastened the handcuffs around her wrists. "You're mine..."

Caitlyn grinned in anticipation. "Kouga..." She fake-moaned out. "Oh Kouga, we musn't..."

Kouga chuckled. "Don't make me make you mean that." He smiled dangerously down at her. She blushed but smiled in anticipation.

"Bring it." He growled playfully at her as he swooped down and nipped her wrist. He began trailing bite marks down her arm. She squirmed and moaned at the new sensation. "K-Kouga..."

Kouga felt his chest rumble as he growled. Kissing the underside of her chin, he slowly made his way to the front flap of her bustline. He grinned. These outfits were just SO easy to remove...

Kouga unfastened the clips, and opened the shirt up to see Caitlyn's breasts. He growled sensuously. Every time, he felt such a rush...

His head swooped down to kiss her softly. Caitlyn whimpered as the cool air came in contact to where he had just kissed her, and Kouga took this as the chance to move forward to kiss her roughly. Caitlyn gasped at the sudden movement, then moaned as he began stroking her breasts.

"Kouga..." She groaned. "Stop playing... with... me..." Her mate chuckled.

"Too fast, love..." He nipped her breast and Caitlyn let out a squeak. "You have to be patient with these things..." Caitlyn growled.

"Damnit Kouga, I want you!" He chuckled, feeling his hormones began to take control.

"Keep moaning, and it'll be over before you know it." He grinned as he licked her nipple. Caitlyn shuddered. "You know, wolf youkai are rather famous for their inhuman speed... shall I demonstrate it to you right now?" Caitlyn nodded, and Kouga grinned in anticipation. He loved being in control.

He readied his hands, and ripped the outfit in the places prescribed. Caitlyn gasped as she felt his mouth on her entrance. She moaned deeply as he licked her inside and out. Caitlyn whimpered suddenly.

Gasping, she tried to speak. "Kouga... I'm going to..." Kouga moved up, too fast for words, and kissed her lips. Caitlyn gasped as his throbbing member entered her, going faster then she thought possible. "Kouga!" She screamed.

Kouga groaned as he moved in and out of her slick walls. He was still holding himself back. He grunted as he thrust harder and harder. He was almost done.

Caitlyn felt her hands pulling against the handcuffs. Kouga made her feel so good...

Kouga let out a sigh as he released himself, still moving fast. Caitlyn let out small whimpers as he pulled out from her, sighing and laying down.

"And that... is how... wolf youkai... do... things..." Kouga panted. Caitlyn smirked.

"I rather enjoyed it..." She teased. Using her kitsune powers, she unlocked the handcuffs and placed them around Kouga's wrists and the bedposts. Kouga looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Caitlyn smirked.

"I'm going to check out your closet. I'd invite you with me, but you seem to be a bit... tied up." Kouga rolled his eyes at the over-clichéd line. "Yeah, sorry. Couldn't resist." Caitlyn stood up and covered herself with a blanket, walking towards Kouga's closet. Kouga licked his lips.

Caitlyn sorted through the outfits, both delighted and disgusted with the outfits. Had he used them on any other girls? She sighed and tried to get it out of her mind.

The girl ruffled through the clothes, until a flash of brown caught her eye. Reaching out, she pulled on the fabric and grinned widely.

"It's perfect..." She said in awe.

**Reena: What is this?**

**Caitlyn. Cliffhanger silly**

**Kagome: But we've never done one of those before.**

**Caitlyn: Eh. I decided that the chapter was taking too long.**

**Kouga: Noooo I wanna see what you picked out!**

**Caitlyn: Aw hon... you're just gonna have to wait...**

**Reena: Can I say... Ew.**

**Sesshomaru&Jenna: By all means...**

**Reena: That aside, what's the deal with this Kouga dog demon guy? Is he going to be the next antagonist?**

**Jenna: Hehe... you're just gonna have to wait until the next chapter...**

**Sesshomaru: All for the better.**

**Jenna: Coming up! Kissing Boys and Youkai: 'Jenna's plan to break Caitlyn and Kouga up'!**

**Everyone: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE OVER THAT!!!!**

**Jenna: Um... R&R guys...**


End file.
